Star Trek: The Nine Lives of Captain Mausley
by Paul Midnight
Summary: Beam aboard as I tell the tales of the most "unique" Star ship Captain ever to Trek the Stars! A collection of short stories set on stun, spanning the cosmos and the generations, featuring new characters and some familiar faces from TNG/TAS/TOS and more!
1. Episode 1: Probelem Officer? Part I

**Star Trek: The Nine Lives of Captain Mausley**

by Paul Midnight

**Episode 1:** **Probelem Officer? Part I**

Space flows, twisting and bending like a river far too wide. Nebulas, galaxies, an abundance of lights like fireworks frozen in time, and through these a lone star ship sails. Its great disk connected to a short neck streamlining into a thin body and ending in two jutting fins like blue wings, gliding effortlessly through this black ocean. "Captain's Log Stardate 46424.1, we have just completed a four year long research mission along the Delta Quadrant; it was a very dangerous and time consuming expedition, but I think the rewards from our struggles will benefit the Federation greatly." A stern man sits in the captain quarters, a modest room with a muted red high-backed chair, a clear darkened glass desk, and various objects of different shapes and sizes. A clock-like rotating pyramid, a console, and assorted books by Jules Vern adorn his desk. The room is stalwart, the light grey walls broken by paintings of vast mountains surrounded by pine forests and gentle rivers.

The man himself is no less majestic; he stands six two, two hundred and seventy pounds of liquid muscle in a red and black uniform. His face is handsome, pale if not for a workers tan; a square jaw line tipped with a well trimmed goatee. His long brown hair slicked back and professionally bound in a pony tail that reaches between his shoulder blades, not one hair split or out of place. His equally deep brown eyes are sharp; the whole of him a honed blade forged in the deep recesses of space where one lives or dies by wit and close cooperation of a crew that would follow him through hell and back. A dignified air; a ready smile, his teeth immaculate and slightly fanged, like a man who held firm the wild animal within. "We are currently on our way to Star Base K7 for routine maintenance, and hopefully to get some major repairs done to our shields which took quite a beating when we narrowly avoided a quantum string. On a personal note I and my crew will be glad to see familiar stars." He stood then, pulling down his shirt with the gold and silver Star Fleet badge proudly displayed on his breast.

Taking a few steps forward the door slid open as he neared it, showing the main bridge. The bridge itself, standard among Galaxy class star ships, is covered in muted pink carpeting; computer stations line the far wall, and a banister rises like a hill cut in half which allow room for the Commander, Captain, and Councilor chairs as well as two addition short stools. Before the main viewing screen the navigation chairs, one left the other right, with swiveling display console alight with various colored buttons. The Captain pauses as a black and white tuxedo cat rose from the captain's chair and jumped down at his approach. The cat, the same size as an average house cat of average build with black and white markings, turned and jumped into the Commander's chair on the left, where it began to clean the inside of it's feet. The Captain again adjusted his shirt even as he sat, sighing briskly as he settled into his chair. "Well Number One, care to explain?"

The cat continued to clean its feet, chewing in-between the toes every now and again. "I doubt I have to cite regulations to you, so we'll let it slide this time shall we?" The cat switched to its other paw; "Commander Mittens, I don't have to remind you, Uniform standards are still upheld on my ship. Now then, Mr. Whiskers, I'd like an updated duty roster as soon as you are able." An orange tiger striped cat sitting atop the tactical station console twitched its tail, batting at a separate console pad and knocking it accidentally off and into the Captain's lap. "Ah, you're one step ahead of me, as usual; very good Mr. Whiskers." The Captain studied the tablet carefully a moment, "Hmm seems Transporter Chief O'mally is requesting lesser shift hours to take care of his wife's recent litter. Councilor Fuzzums, when you have a moment I'd like you to speak him, just to see if he is adjusting well to the new responsibilities." Beside him in the other chair a sleek cat with curly hair drowsed lazily. The Captain nodded, returning to the roster. "Mm, Lt. Commander Bootsy…" He looked up; a light tan cat with bright golden eyes perched atop the far left chair before the main viewer, swung its tail.

"It says here you and Chief Engineer Coco spent two hours reinforcing the containment shield on deck seven, I appreciate the hard work. We can't have the breech affect our already weakened shields." The tan feline looked down seriously and suddenly swatted its lashing tail, then clawed into the seat with ears laying back. "If the problem should worsen I've assigned Mr. Meowclay to help ease that burden; I understand he is already on holodeck three running a simulation on energy diversion that won't cause a collapse, let's hope his hard work will pay off as well." The Captain set the roster down, lifting his head to the main view screen. "Ensign Puppy, hold our current course and decrease to impulse if Mr. Meowclay's experiment should require warp energy diversion." A muddy grey cat at the navigation console wandered aimlessly, looking off the side. "Oh, yes, Doctor Wiggle Bottom?" The Captain hit his badge and waited. A tabby cat wandered by aimlessly, tail half lifted past the navigation console where the muddy grey cat crouched as if to swat it as it went by. There was no response. The Captain pursed his lips. "She was reporting communicator failure earlier. Computer!" A short round of beeping echoed through the room. "What is Doctor Wiggle Bottoms current location?"

The computer beeped again,"Doctor Wiggle Bottoms is currently located in sick bay, Prrr."

"What is the status of her communicator?" The computer paused a moment.

"The current status of her communicator is offline. Time to repair communicator functions is still three hours as set by Chief engineer Lieutenant Commander Coco. Prrrr." The Captain nodded, looking again to the black and white cat seated to his right, who looked up at him from the sudden motion.

"Number one you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room." With that the Captain stood, pulling down his shirt and calming walking back to the door he entered from, which slid open as he neared and closed behind him. The Black and white watched him stand and then leisurely picked itself up; it then jumped into the first chair, curling up comfortably in the warm leather before settling back into cleaning the top of its head. The curly haired cat beside it looked in the direction of the motion as he settled down, then returned to its half lidded drowsing. The striped cat above, still twitching its tail, hit a few more flashing lights. Just as the Captain took his seat a beeping interrupted him, he turned to his personal console. Swiveling it, he hit the screen a few times. "A level one coded message from Admiral Alynna Nechayev?" A few more buttons and a woman appears on the screen, blond, fair skinned, and with serious eyes, "Admiral Nechayev, it's good to see you again!" He smiled warmly.

Admiral Nechayev looked taken back slightly, as if she had not expect answer, "Oh, Captain I hope I am not disturbing you?"

"Not at all Admiral, what can I do for you?" He smiled all the more while sitting back comfortably.

"We've received reports of a Klingon and Romulan encounter along the Neutral Zone, there hasn't been any signs of combat yet, but reports state their dispute is escalating; we'd like to send a Federation vessel in to ease the tension and provide a possible diplomatic solution, and avoid war." He frowned, eyes becoming sharper still, "Yours is the only other ship that is close enough to this particular region and the Enterprise is not responding, it seems they are having computer troubles, but if it is too far out of your way or…"

The Captain smiled genuinely once more, "Not at all Admiral, we were just on our way to Starbase K7 which is along the Neutral Zone, it would be no trouble at all." The Admiral looked even more flustered; her hands griped the table before her, restraining herself from fidgeting.

"I wouldn't normally come to you with this type of request… we have received your reports about the damage your ship has taken… a-and if you don't feel confident you and your ah… crew, can handle it…" Still the Captain smiled, beaming at her and leaning forward.

"Admiral I assure you my crew and I are entirely capable of handling a border dispute even in our current condition, have you sent the coordinates from the two ships last headings?" The Admiral nodded, still flustered.

"It's already been sent. Are you sur-"

The Captain held up a gracious hand, "I appreciate your concern Admiral, but after all the work we've done for the past four years, some face to face communication among our own stars will be a welcome change." The Admiral grew quiet; nodding, she griped her hands still completely.

"Understood, keep us appraised of the situation." With a beep the screen grew dark. Immediately the Captain stood, exiting his ready room. The quick entrances startled the black and white from his chair, which stood and looked at him wearily. "Ensign Puppy lay in a course to the new coordinates sent by Star Fleet, warp factor seven." He then sat in the Captain's chair, pulling his uniform down tight. The black and white cat, upon seeing it wasn't being chased, jumped up onto the other seat and stood upon the arm rest looking at the man pointedly. The Captain turned to him, "Seems there is a bit of a spat in the Neutral Zone between the Romulans and a Klingon ship. We've just received orders to intervene, peacefully if possible, and avert war." He then turned away looking forward, "Whenever your ready ensign." The Captain nodded authoritatively.

The orange striped cat sat up, lashing its tail further still and the curly hair cat in the other seat finally woke, looking up at the new source of noise. Meanwhile the muddy grey cat upon seeing something more interesting on the other side of the console, slowly padded its way across, hitting random buttons as it did so, before crouching to look off the opposite side. Outside the ship, stars began to stretch; points of light became lines, and every color of the rainbow burned upon the edges as the ship hummed a high pitched breath. Instantly the ship hit warp, disappearing from the naked eye as it broke the barriers of gravity and inertia, speeding forward through the seas of stars. Planets rotated calmly, serene in this endless void dotted with distant worlds and streams of matter aglow like molten sunsets. Elsewhere, two ships faced each other: a great Bird of Prey and a stark green Warbird, poised for battle

"qoH! We will not be driven away by, paTak! The Federation may allow you to get away with penetrating the Neutral Zone again and again, but not us! You have been caught trying to cloak and escape, but who better to follow the movements of a cloaked ship then another cloaked ship? You can no longer out run us; now explain your presence here, Rom-u-lan!" A fierce and beautiful Klingon warrior, dressed in traditional attire slammed her gloved hand down upon the chair, snarling with misshapen yet sharpened teeth at the screen before her. Upon the screen a cold and stone faced Romulan Captain, dressed in tradition grey uniform with precise bowl cut and pointed eyebrows, griped his own chair arms.

"You seem to be mistaken, or misguided, as all Klingon scum. It is we who were following your own cloaked ship through the Neutral Zone, simply because you decided to turn around and finally face us does not mean you have followed nor even cornered us. Quite the opposite, in fact, for it is you who are outnumbers and you who _will_ explain _your_ presence to us!" Suddenly a second Warbird decloaked off the port bow of the Klingon Bird of prey! The Klingon Captain's eyes bulged and she opened her mouth to roar further words, but a Klingon officer beside her interrupted:

"Captain, a ship approaches. It is a federation vessel, Galaxy class!" She halted, and smiled wickedly at the Romulan.

"Outnumbered did you say?" but the Klingon officer gasped! She turned her head to him, "What is it?"

"The ship…!" The Klingon officer rasped; he looked… afraid. Again the Captain barked at him, the Romulan on the screen looked equally interested at this reaction. She growled at his incompetence but then, "It is _him_!" The Klingon officer hissed, eyes wide and mouth agape. The female Captain looked at him unsure, then her own eyes widened.

"You mean…?" The Romulan Captain looked extremely interested now.

"He is hailing us!"

She scowled, "Open a channel!" There was a few tense moments before a strong voice came in over the comm.

"This is Captain Pawl Mausley, of the United Federation Star Ship Abyssinian, how can I be of assistance?" All the Klingons looked to each other, some in shock, some surprised. The Romulan commander quietly gauged all the reactions, becoming stiffer in his posture, yet also relaxing.

"Ah, Captain Mausley, this is B'etor of the house Torath of the ship Quvmoh Ngoy. We have just cornered this Romulan ship which was sneaking through the Neutral Zone."

The Romulan Commander instantly stiffened further, "How dare you, as I have said, it was you who were caught running with your tail between you legs Klingon cowards!" but again Captain Mausely's voice came over the comm.

"Ah, it would seem we have a misunderstanding here. Then if I may suggest all the Captains, with an escort of course, meet upon my ship so we can discuss this within a neutral setting." B'etor looked to her Officer, then back to Romulan Commander.

"_We_ shall be happy to comply with such an honorable Captain such as yourself, Captain Mausley." The Romulan Commander narrowed his eyes.

"It is agreed; but any sign of trickery, and we shall wipe you from the face of the Federation." Back onboard the Abyssinian, Captain Mausley sat calmly in his chair, still surrounded by the various cats milling or sitting upon consoles.

"Excellent! We'll rendezvous in one hour." The screen split between the Klingon Captain and the Romulan Commander darkened, comm. silenced. "I think that went rather well, don't you Commander Mittens?" The black and white cat sitting beside him closed his eyes lazily, Captain Mausley looked up generally. "Computer?" A beeping answered, "How much longer until the ship wide communicator problems are fixed?"

"Two hours remain until complete communicator repair."

Mausley rubbed his chin, pulling his goatee carefully, "Computer patch me thought to Lt. Commander Coco." He added.

"Patch established. Prrrr." The Computer responded.

"Commander, see if there is anyway to shorten the time of repair, we've going to have some very touchy customers onboard in an hour and I'd like communications to be possible. Hmm, Lt. Commander Bootsy will be aiding you, and you can pull Mr. Meowclay from holodeck three if that would help." Captain Mousley shifted in his seat, "Computer, ship wide announcement." The Computer beeped in response yet again, "Attention all personnel." Captain Mausley's voice echoed throughout the ship, "We will be hosting Captains from the Klingon and Romuland ship." Various types of house cats wandered through the hallways, paused for a moment to look for the source of noise. "I don't expect any trouble, so let's not give them the impression we do." In ten forward, cats of various colors and sizes licked out of bowls of milk or pushed around cans of opened tuna, one in particular licked its chops looking around itself curiously at the other cats. "We should have Communicators up and running by then, but I'm going to suggest all non essential personnel move to emergency stations if our shields should need be tested. That is all."

Back on the bridge Captain Mausley stood briskly, "All senior staff meet me in the conference room in thirty minutes, I'll want a status report on the communicators at that time, Mr. Bootsy." He turned then headed for the turbo lift, the various cats sitting about on the bridge watched him go, or stayed lying down. The orange striped cat took interest in his going and jumped down to follow. Meanwhile upon the Klingon ship Quvmoh Ngoy, Captain B'etor was pacing with her first officer Ka'ar.

"I thought he was on assignment in deep space!" Ka'ar said firmly, B'etor waved her hand.

"It has been four years, Ka'ar, he has completed his assignment." She then turned and leaned forward, "What did the scan of his ship reveal?"

Ka'ar straightened, "Scans report his shield strength is only sixty five percent, there was a breach in their lower hull and they are diverting power to block off those sections. There is also an energy drain but the reason is unknown." B'etor brought her hands to her chin, thinking carefully.

"The Romulans will know what we know, but would they be foolish enough to attack a Federation galaxy class?"

Ka'ar suddenly leaned forward, "It is clear the Romulans came for a fight, if we were to face them now we would be destroyed, and our 'cargo' lost!" B'ethor held up a hand to silence him.

"Our… cargo, can not be lost, the Empire will benefit greatly from it."

Ka'ar then spoke more quietly, "…if we were to, attack his ship and then cloak… the Romulans would feast upon the carcass while we escape."

B'etor turned violently, "You would have me run like a dog?"

Ka'ar gripped his fists in turn, "Only to save our cargo! It is more important, important enough to sacrifice this wounded federation vessel and serve the empire, even over ourselves!" B'etor of house Torath sat in her seat harshly. What was more important? A wounded federation vessel with an old has been legend or the information many Klingons had given their lives for?

She rubbed her chin, and finally spoke, "We shall board his vessel, and take stock with our own eyes the condition of him and his crew, deep space has doubtlessly left them weary, there must be no chance that we would be destroyed in retaliation." Ka'ar bowed his head. At nearly the exact same moment aboard the first Romulan ship; Commander Cha'Icars drummed his fingers upon the armrest.

"The Klingons spoke with much respect and awe of this Federation Captain Mausley… and his ship is in dire need of repairs. The shields are down to only sixty five percent, if we concentrated the fire of both ships, we could destroy him utterly." A Centurion behind him looked thoughtful, "But if I was to do that, the Klingon spy ship could cloak and evade us. No. It would be wiser to direct our fire at the federation weapon systems and the Klingon guidance systems, thereby we could then simultaneously concentrate our fire on the Federation's guidance systems to bring them both into a dead standstill… but if the Abyssinian should retaliate…" He then turned slightly, "We shall board his ship and see the morale of his crew, those so often in deep space often come back, weakened in mind. Then we shall know when it is right… to strike."


	2. Episode 1: Probelem Officer? Part II

**Episode 1:** **Probelem Officer? Part II**

In an hours time the Romulan commander flanked by two Centurion guards, and the Klingon Captain accompanied by her First officer Ka'ar all transported onboard. The first thing they saw: Captain Mausely himself …and an overweight orange and white cat sitting lazily upon the transporter console. "Welcome aboard the Abyssinian, I am Captain Pawl Mausley, this is Transporter Chief O'mally." B'etor and Ka'ar looked around them questioningly, but said nothing; trying not to look foolish in front of the Romulan they quickly introduced themselves.

"Ah Captain it is a pleasure to see you well, I am Captain B'etor, and this is my First Officer Ka'ar of the house Ondagh." Ka'ar bowed respectively. The Romulan Commander with his two aids, blinked in confusion at the appearance of the cat, but the Klingons had acted as if this were normal so they in turn ignored it.

"And I am Commander Cha'Icars of the ChR Praetor Daedelus." He did not bow, nor introduce his two companions. B'etor sneered at him, but Captain Mausley raised his hands.

"You are all welcome aboard my ship, now if you will accompany me, my senior officers are waiting in the conference room where we can discuss this matter freely." Cha'Icars relaxed his shoulders, so that is where his senior staff where hiding. B'etor also seemed to straighten her back. Captain Mausely turned and exited the room, allowing them to follow. As the two teams entered the hall, a striped orange cat lazily continued to follow the captain looking upon the newcomers with curiosity. Cha'Icars then noticed with a shock, several more cats in various states of movement, usually lulling about in one direction or another, but all stopping to watch them pass with interest or fear. The confusion continued to build when they reached the door to the conference room. What was within the room, did not lessen it. More cats. Seated, on or around the table, all turning to look at them as they entered the room. But Captain Mausely acted as if nothing was unusual, and so too did B'etor and Ka'ar, so Cha'Icars would certainly not show any sign of discomfort. Captain Mausley took a seat, motioning for the others to do the same. B'etor looked for a seat without a cat in it and sat calmly, Ka'ar stood behind her. Cha'Icar took the only other seat without a cat and following suit, having his Centurions stand behind him.

"First I would like to thank you all for agreeing to meet with me, I appreciate your trust and this first step toward resolution. Now then, what seems to be the trouble?" Cha'Icas first thought was to mention that the entirety of his starship seemed to be crewed by cats, but then it hit him… he remembered that this Captain had been in deep space for four years, who knew what that kind of thing could do to the weak human mind? Therefore, he simply smiled.

"Well Captain, I would also like to thank you for this opportunity to regain what is ours, a Romulan probe taken by these Klingons spies!" B'etor sat quietly listening to the Romulan Cha'Icars accuse her of spying, condemn her of theft, and demand the return of the Romulan probe they had stolen. She did not answer to any of these statements, not because she did not wish to defend her honor, and not because she could not prove her innocence, but simply because she was too busy starring at the variety of cats around her and wondering about the mental state of the Captain before her. Ka'ar himself growled at each accusation, but remained quiet beyond that. When Cha'Icars finished, B'etor came to her senses.

"Lies! All Romulan lies! We will not stand for thi-" But Capatin Mausley raised his hands gently.

"Captain B'etor our scanners have already indicated traces of Romulan elements in your ship, and beyond that, have picked up a very subtle, very hard to detect, sub space signal from the probe meant to blend in with a cloaked ship's background noise as it were; which is still broadcasting your location, of which I am sure you are aware."

B'etor balked, "We are of course aware!" She said too hastily, then added, "Do you accuse us as well!" Mausley set his hands down calmly smiling.

"Not at all, I'm simply following all possible outcomes. If by chance your ship kindly picked up a Romulan probe that had wandered outside of the Neutral Zone, perhaps hoping to return the malfunctioning device to the first Romulan vessel that came near-"

Cha'Icars jumped forward, "Malfunctioning device? Our technology is not nearly so defective!" Mausley turned to him still smiling.

"That is the only explanation my team has been able to come up with, after all if it was not defective how could it have wandered so close to a Federation Starbase through the Neutral Zone? We have reports of the subspace signal near the Starbase which then moved, proving the Klingon vessel came directly from there, now why would they be heading away from the Federation base closer to the Neutral Zone with a probe that they were aware would broad cast their location, even if cloaked, if they didn't seek to return it?" Cha'Icars put his hand down firmly, startling a curled hair cat off the table and into a seat.

"Because they were unaware and taking the stolen probe to a Klingon base in the other direction!" Captain Mausley smiled sharply.

"I assure you, we have no records of any Klingon outpost along the Neutral zone in this sector. But now, correct me if I misheard you, but it seems to me you did not deny the fact the Probe was heading towards a Federation Starbase, let alone traveling through the Neutral Zone itself. Now, why else would two Romulan vessels be this deep into the Neutral Zone, cloaked, if not to search for the missing malfunctioning probe?" Cha'Icars straightened again; how could he have fallen for this trap? He must have been distracted by the foolish cats! He remained silent for a moment longer.

"I… spoke out of turn, Captain. You are correct, the probe must be malfunctioning." He then straightened again, "but that does not forgive the fact that this Klingon refuses to return our rightful property!" B'etor snarled at him, Captain Mausley turned to her.

"Well it seems we have already established that is exactly what she was attempting to do and there was a misunderstanding that led to heated words, and as we all know, that is why I am here to help translate your honorable intentions." He turned then to B'etor who looked around herself. Her ship had not detected the subspace signal which was meant to broadcast the position of a cloaked vessel, that meant the probe was a trap to fish out Klingon spies specifically; which meant the Romulans were aware of their efforts, but if Captain Mausley and thus the Federation knew they were spying upon the Federation base as well, he did not seem to show it.… however she could not take the risk, it seemed Ka'ar's plan was the only option. Captain Mausely was still looking to her.

"Yes, Captain, our words got… heated… we were indeed trying to return the 'defective' probe." Captain Mausley nodded reassuringly.

"As I thought, in which case I would be glad to facilitate the exchange of the probe from your ship to my own and then to the Romulan ship, so there can be no concern for sabotage or any of that nonsense." He waved his hand, chuckling as if the notion a Klingon or Romulan would sabotage another ship was too silly to even mention. Cha'Icars did not laugh.

"Yes, nonsense." B'etor gripped her fists hard, "That will be acceptable Captain, I thank you for your Hospitality, I shall await the transport of the …defective probe upon my ship." He then stood, not allowing further conversation, Captain Mausley stood too.

"I am glad I could be of some assistance." B'etor stood more slowly.

"You were very helpful Captain, I am sorry…" she paused, looking at him and his 'crew'. "…for such a misunderstanding." She turned then, even as he smiled at her. Cha'Icas and the others followed them out the sliding door, thoughts running rampant. This 'Captain' had proved an unexpected element in their spy hunt, but it was of no matter. He obviously had gone mad from being too long in deep space especially if his entire crew, let along the entire population of the ship, were cats… it was a miracle the ship was in as good a shape as it was. It would be child's play to take it; they would only have to batter the shields with concentrated fire, beam onto the main deck and kill the captain. They could then dispose of the "crew" at their leisure once they had taken the ship back into Romulan territory… after they destroyed the Klingon spies of course. Ka'ar of the Klingon ship also looked about him in interest, unknowingly thinking much the same thing. All they had to do was beam the probe with a hidden detonator, set it off and then cloak before the Captain realized what happened. He in turn smiled at B'etor savagely, but she, looked ahead… disturbed. Once back in the transporter room, the same one with the lazy white and orange cat lying on the console, they each took their positions.

"I enjoyed our little meeting, and hope to do it again sometime." The mad Captain said genuinely. None answered him, so he motioned with his hand as he turned to the cat on the console. "Mr. O'mally if you would please." There was some alarm as the fat cat stood, moving away from the hand motion and accidentally slipped sliding down the smooth console and onto the floor.

"What do y-" Cha'Icars choked, but by some chance it had hit the buttons with its flab and all began to phase out. In astonishment each team reappeared on their own vessel. "That mad idiot, he could have killed us all!" Char'Icars fumed. "His pathetic shields will be down once the probe is beamed aboard, that is when we shall strike to disable him and then turn upon the Klingon ship and destroy it!" He stormed off the teleported pad. Onboard the Klingon ship Ka'ar was also fuming much as the Romulan Captain had.

"Our atoms could have been smeared across space! That mad fool-" But B'etor held up her hand, her mind working,

"No, he is no fool. It was not chance we saw there, it was a trick, by a tricky and clever human. He trained the cat to bumble upon the console, activating a preprogrammed set of coordinates to frighten us and make us drop our guard."

Ka'ar balked again, "It is not possible! You saw his ship; the entire crew is nothing but cats! He has obviously lost his mind from deep space travel!" B'etor thrust her dagger eyes into Ka'ar, silencing him.

"Are you so certain? You looked into his eyes, you saw the intelligence there. He is sharp, sharper then any man I have ever seen, human or Klingon. This is Captain Mausley we speak of, he is a Star Fleet Captain of a Galaxy class starship, and even if he was a fool Star Fleet is not. They would not send a crew of Cats led by a madman on a Galaxy class starship into the deep space of Delta quadrant." Ka'ar looked confused,

"But, he was speaking to them, and accepting them as if it were normal, but clearly they were just average house cats! Even if they were somehow the crew transformed there would be some kind of human intelligence behind their actions, I saw one batting around a ball of yarn!" B'etor snarled at him.

"Even that could have been a deception!"

Ka'ar snarled in return, "Even so, they are still the size and weight of normal cats. We could transport a hidden explosive onto the ship easily, detonate it, and he would not be able to react quickly enough to retaliate switching from transport control to battle stations. We can cloak and retreat as he scrambles to do it himself. The cats can not operate a starship's defensive systems, they don't even have thumbs!" B'etor struck him then.

"You are an ever greater fool then I thought… after all I have said, you do not see the depth of this man's genius? If he has survived the Delta quadrant with only a crew of cats, he _must_ be able to run an entire galaxy class starship by himself, and further, if he was clever enough to continue such a ruse in the face of great danger, did you not see? He did not even carry a phaser! If we had not been there, Cha'Icars could have taken the ship then and there! He has more planned up his sleeve, more tricks. If we were to battle him and win, where is the honor in defeating a ship manned by cats? Or worse…" B'etor looked Ka'ar dead in the eye, "What if we were to loose… to kitties!" Ka'ar turned whiter then any Klingon before or after him.

"The dishonor… would be…" B'etor nodded.

"We shall teleport the probe as Captain Mausley asks; we owe him that much for revealing the probes true function. And I will not stain the honor of the empire by defeating… nor risk being defeated by... kittens." She sneered. Ka'ar bowed his head then, submissive. Secretly… B'etor smiled with her back to him, her gambit had worked. She could never tell Ka'ar the truth… the truth about how she truly felt. She too had seen the one playing with the ball of yarn, and kittens running in the hall chased by a nanny cat. After all, how could she, a proud and strong Klingon Captain dare to fire upon… such… such adorable and sweet little kittens! Captain Mausely waited in his chair, various cats doing various things about him. None paying attention to the view screen as he was, a kitten of pure white even sat in the same chair as the curly haired cat that cleaned its head while purring.

"Councilor Fuzzums, should such affectionate displays really be allowed on my bridge?" He said offhandedly. At the same time the kitten, growing tired of the bath, stood to jump down. The curly haired cat swatted at its hind feet as it jumped as if to stop it, then in turn jumped up after it. Captain Mausley nodded firmly, "Very good." There came a beeping sound as the Orange striped cat on the banister stood to look down at the curly haired cat chasing after the kitten.

"You hailed us, Captain Mausely?" A confused Klingon Voice asked.

Captain Mausley smiled, "Always one step ahead Mr. Whiskers," then spoke louder, "Yes we are prepared for you to beam aboard the probe, whenever you're ready." Back aboard the Klingon ship B'etor chewed on her bottom lip.

"When we beam the probe, quickly move our vessel in-between the Warbirds and the Abyssinian."

Ka'ar looked puzzled, "You seek to protect him during the transport?"

B'etor snarled, "To lessen our debt! Or would you rather the Romulans fired while he ported to them and then both fired upon us?" Ka'ar bowed curtly, returning to his station. B'etor continued to chew on her lip. Elsewhere, Char'Icars rubbed his hands together.

"The timing will have to be flawless, once the Klingon ship beams it will cloak to escape, we shall have to fire on the Abyssinian while the beaming is taking place and then on the Klingon's last known coordinates, full spread, to discern their location." The centurion behind him nodded. Aboard the Abyssinian the teleporter pad energized, the Romulans powered their weapons, suddenly the Quvmoh Ngoy moved to intercept shields on full! Char'Icars gasped, along with the Centurion behind him.

"The Abyssinian is hailing us!"

Char'Icars slammed his hand down, "They've seen through us! Hold fire; power down all weapons and open a channel…"

Captain Mausley's voice came over, "I'm terribly sorry Char'Icars, the Quvmoh Ngoy moving so suddenly must have startled you, I assure you they meant no threat, it must have been a mistake; and thank you for powering down your weapons so quickly. I will now be transporting the probe to you." Char'Icars starred wide eyed at the screen before him; had it been a fluke? The Klingons must have figured it out and were betting on the Abyssinian at least being able to fire a few shots in aid, if they were willing to defend each other and work together it was possible to defeat the Warbirds… it _was_ a galaxy class after all. Yet the federation Captain had proven just as foolish as they thought, not seeing through a thing.

"Ah yes Captain, as you say, their ship must have caught whatever it was that made our own probe malfunction, please suggest they run a diagnostic. I would hate to see anything …bad happen to them." He said coldly, calmly. It did not matter, they could simply cloak and follow the Federation ship in secret, and when the Klingon ship was no longer watching, decloak and transport to the Abyssinian, and claim it. Then they could wipe out the Klingon vessel easily with three ships. "I would again like to thank you for your consideration; we are now beaming the Probe." Cha'Icars half expected the probe to end up in his quarters, but it beamed aboard perfectly fine where it was meant too. He must have done it himself. Cha'Icars smiled, "Thank you for your continued help Captain, we will now be on our way, and we shall be sure to cloak ourselves so no other starship will need worry about us passing through the Neutral Zone." Would such a base lie really work?

"Very Good." Came the reply, and the Comm. Silenced; of course it worked. It was only natural such a base lie would work on such a base fool as this, 'mad captain of cats'.

"We shall go some distance more then cloak. Once done, immediately turn and follow the federation ship, warp to over take her. We shall have our spies, and our prize." He smiled ruefully. Unhindered both Warbirds turned heading into the Neutral Zone. Back onboard the Quvmoh Ngoy, B'etor was now licking her lips.

"And they have now cloaked? Did they seek to fool us by traveling a short distance? Surely they would know we would suspect them of turning to follow us… but do they plan to over take us or the Abyssinian?" Ka'ar pondered.

"Perhaps they seek to board the galaxy class and then come for us…? Do we let him know?" B'etor rubbed her chin.

"We shall follow the Abyssinian, cloaked over it, be ready to raise full shields at the first sign of any Romulan ship. When they attack, we shall block the next volley giving the Abyssinian a chance to raise her shields and together we will destroy the Romulans! Through this we shall gain the favor of Starfleet, waving any suspicion of our activities." Ka'ar smiled.

"Captain the channel is now open."

B'etor nodded, "Captain Mausley, you have helped us greatly, we shall now cloak and return to our regular patrol, we thank you for your help.

"…" Silence answered. B'etor raised her eyebrow, did he suspect?

"Captain?"

"Mew!" The comm. Answered, B'etor hid her giggle by shoving her mouth into her hand as if in annoyance.

"Ah, sorry about that Captain B'etor, it seems Councilor Fuzzums is still having trouble collecting her daughter from the bridge. It won't happen again." B'etor swallowed hard, and tried to speak with what she hoped sounded like trembling rage instead of mirth.

"I see."

"I thank you for your cooperation and bid you good speed Captain B'etor!" he said cheerfully. The Quvmoh Ngoy then turned to a different heading from the U.S.S. Abyssinian and cloaked a short way off. As it did so, a crewmate of Ka'ar's left the bridge on his break and ventured to the commons area where a party of Klingons were in deep drink, and talk, about the strange starship they just encountered.

"Oh yes, the Abyssinian… I've heard of it." The first said.

"Who hasn't? The legends are unmistakable!" The second of the four said.

The off duty cremate paused, "Do you speak of that mad captain we follow even now, the one whose crew is nothing by little cats?" He sneered. All four turned to him.

"Mad? If you can call genius mad!" The first said, the other three nodded grunting in agreement.

The crewmate blinked, "You can not be serious? Surely bloodwine has not addled your brain that much!" he laughed.

"Laugh if you will, but I have heard the stories myself young one. We all have." The third said, much to the other's agreement again. The crewmate finally came to join them.

"What stories do you speak of? Surely they are only jokes of mockery?" The second finally stood challengingly.

"Mock not a warrior like Captain Pawl Mausley…" he said with a serious hiss. The fifth Klingon narrowed his eyes, waiting for him to explain. "I have heard he took on five Klingon vessels and defeated them all."

The fifth's eyes bulged, "How could he have killed so many of our brethren and not been destroyed himself!"

The second shook his head, "I did not say kill, I said defeated… he disabled their ships, one by one, and then two at once. Killing not a single one, and without so much as a scratch; through brilliant piloting, strategy, and maneuvers in an asteroid field. I served with two who said they were there… they spoke of him like a great cat, stalking it's prey, never where you expected him, and always moving behind cover, silent like a panther in the night."

The third nodded, "As have I heard of this, and more. I have heard of his battle, in hand to hand combat, with two Kzinti warriors."

The fifth scoffed, "In hand to hand combat?"

The third grimaced, "Yes, they say compared to him, he who fought like a tiger, the two larger beasts were like paper tigers!"

The first nodded, "That story I have heard, but I have heard he took on three; it was the third he had to dispatched with a dagger stolen from the Kzinti warrior himself!" The third did not argue, but the fourth, he remained quiet.

"I have heard those stories… and more."

The fifth looked at him seriously, "More? Greater than that?"

The fourth nodded, "I have heard, from a close friend, that he alone of Star Fleet… encountered the Borg and escaped without combat… without losses… without even a single scratch." All the Klingons looked to him now. The fourth bared his teeth, "I do not lie, on my Father's honor, for it was from my father I heard this, and he from a wise friend in Starfleet itself!" None challenged him as he continued to tell the tale. "He was sent to the Delta Quadrant, to seek information on its life forms, and its minerals… a discovery mission of some scientific importance… but what he found out there, or rather, what found him was not a life form any wish to encounter. A Borg Cube appeared without warning on his port bow, before he could react. Five appeared on his main deck. He did not even have time to reach for a weapon. 'We are Borg, resistance if futile you will be assim…' and they silenced; For as the Borg clustered there on his bridge, victory within their grasp, before the still seated Captain, they looked around them… and saw tens upon tens of cats. The bridge was nothing but cats, and this lone human sitting in his chair, starring at them defiantly!" He paused, taking a drink.

"How did he destroy all five?" The fifth finally demanded.

The fourth smiled to himself, "He did not." All the Klingons hung upon their elbows crowding around him, "The Borg looked upon that bridge and without another word, beamed back to their cube, and fled into deep space." The Klingons around him starred dumbly, uncertain of how to react. The fourth lowered his cup. "Any man, whom can do that… and can do as you all have said and seen… I would gladly die with." As one the Klingons nodded to each other, absently. Suddenly the ship was rocked and the alarm for battle stations sounded! B'etor cursed on the bridge.

"How did they find us?"

Ka'ar looked at his console, "The probe must have done more then even Captain Mausley suspected, they marked our ship!" B'etor cursed her concern for the strange crew aboard that ship, it clouded her judgment, their ship rocked again.

"Status!"

Ka'ar hit a few buttons, "Our shields are nearly gone, the Abyssinian's shields are down!"

B'etor snarled, "Then we shall take at least one Romulan ship down with us! Fire all!" The Klingon vessel unleashed the fury of the Klingon empire upon the circling Warbird, blast upon blast slammed the shields, and finally the Warbird got off one shot before being annihilated! The Klingon ship took a sever blow, along with the proximity of the exploding Warbird their ship was tossed like a weed in the wind. On the bridge sparks flew, and some Klingons did not rise. "Ka'ar!" B'etor called as she picked herself up. Ka'ar raised his head and stood with blood running heavily down his face.

"Heavy injures reported by the crew, computers are nearly gone, we are on emergency power to sustain life support, but we can do no more!" B'etor cursed again, The Abyssinian and its strange crew were on their own… she hoped against hope she was right about its Captain, or that at least, some of his crew could be sparred. Onbaord the ChR Praetor Daedelus, Cha'Icars fumed at the loss of his other ship.

"Fools, they were too cocky to get so close to a wounded animal! What is their status?"

"They are no threat to us, all of their systems are dead, they are running on life support only." The Centurion behind him answered; Cha'Icars found himself not believing his own luck.

"And the Abyssinian?"

The Centurion looked over his panel, "It too is disabled; their shields were weaker then we suspected, weapon and guidance systems are disabled. You were right, our concentrated bursts and timing were flawless Commander Cha'Icars, we are free to board his vessel, and dispose of the Klingon Bird of Prey at your whim."

Cha'Icars smiled, "Are there any other ships in range?" The Centurion shook his head.

"Our network reports The Enterprise is the nearest vessel but it is inoperative, computer malfunctions." Cha'Icars could not smile any grander, he stood firmly.

"Prepare to board the Abyssinian. I doubt the captain is a total fool, so we shall transport ten directly onto the bridge, disruptors at the ready. I shall lead the attack myself." Energy signatures flared upon the bridge of the Abyssinian, five then five again, and at last one alone. Once the first team was materialized they immediately thrust forward their weapons, scanning around themselves… but they saw what the other team and then what Cha'Icars himself saw; nothing. The bridge was completely deserted. Cha'Icars was not fooled; he spread the first team out, moving along the tactical stations. The Centurion pressed a few buttons, and so too did the ones on the far wall, each turned in disgust.

"Command functions are locked. We can't access their computer systems." Cha'Icars was not upset though, instead he turned his attention to the various doors; in particular the captain's ready room. He positioned himself in the middle of the bridge, three per turbo Lift, and the rest to surround the Captain's door itself. With a nod, the four at the ready room door forced it open. The room was completely dark; none could see beyond the shadow of the door itself, where a square cut of light illuminated only a few feet in. Suddenly three Centurions flew backward, slamming hard upon the ground as phaser fire erupted from the pitch black! The last Romulan at the door ducked behind the cover of the door frame as the others moved quickly to provide suppressing fire. Cha'Icars widened his stance but just as suddenly a figured ripped from the doorway turning with his arm outstretched! It was Captain Mausley, but he was… covered in cats!

A black and white cat hung from his right shoulder, a orange striped mirrored it on his left, a tan cat with golden eyes hung off his back on the right, and this was mirrored by a warm black cat on his left back shoulder. A curly haired cat hung from his right front leg, and a muddy grey cat hung from his left, another cat with orange and white markings hung from his waist at the back, and still another with multiple patches hung from his waist at the front, and still more hung from his waist at the sides, and two more on the back of his legs, and more even above this hanging beneath his arms! There are no words adequate enough to describe the look upon the Romulan's faces; so shocked were they by this, none of them fired a single shot.

"Mitten's, Whiskers, twelve o'clock, Bootsy, nine o'clock, FIRE!" Suddenly four distinct phaser blasts erupted from the Captain stunning four Romulans in perfect synchronization, including the one by the door. It was then the Romulans noticed with still further disbelief, the cats all held tiny phasers in their paws! Cha'Icars at least regained his senses enough to scream orders.

"Shoot! Shoot!" as he himself fired. His missed wildly above the Captain's head, a second Centurion fired as well but Captain Mausley was diving forward into a roll, all of the cats dug in with all five of their toes on all four of their feet with well hooked claws, he didn't loose a single one as he came back up into a kneeling position.

"Fire at will!" From him, and all the cats, multiple phaser blasts like a one man armada struck every last remaining Romulan; Captain Mausley himself fired the beam that hit Cha'Icars in the hand and forced him to drop his weapon. Cha'Icars stood in stark horror at what had just happened; slowly Captain Mausley stood, all the cats now turned toward Cha'Icars, all pointing their phasers at him. "You are beaten, surrender your vessel!" Cha'Icars, too shocked by the spectacle and the ferocity of their swift defeat, stammered.

"I-I…" Captain Mausley stood resolute, his coat of cats all watching the Romulan carefully, all in the best position to point a phaser at him. "…Captain Mausley, I humbly..." Slowly Cha'Icars bowed, lowering his head submissively, but he did this to hide his actions as his other hand came down to hit a hidden button upon his belt. "Refuse to loose to you!" Multiple phasers shot forward but Cha'Icars was already beaming out. Still, some got through and he appeared upon the Romulan pad badly burned. Cha'Icars barely gasped, "We shall never speak of this, get us out of here!"

The Centurion helping him up looked puzzled, "But sir, should we not fire and at least dest-" but Cha'Icars grabbed him by his shirt screaming;

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" before falling unconscious from the pain. Immediately the Centurions transported the remaining unconscious Romulans onboard and recloaked, streaming off into the depth of space. Much to the amazement of those onboard the Klingon Quvmoh Ngoy. B'etor repositioned herself behind the console.

"I don't understand, why did they flee? They took no damage to their ship!" Ka'ar, now bandaged, looked over a separate console.

"Our scanners are malfunctioning from the explosion, we must have missed something." B'etor snarled, in all likelihood there was still a Romulan contingent onboard which their scanners could not read; the Captain was dead, and his ship now being repaired enough to return it to the Romulan empire, but then, why did they not finish them off? "Communications are back up, I am hailing the Abyssinian." The sound of static and other interference filled the room, "U.S.S. Abyssinian, can you hear us?" There was silence for a great while and all began to fear the worst, but then a voice came through.

"Ah, Captain B'etor, I am glad to see some of you are still living, what is the status of your vessel?" B'etor blinked in confusion at his calm tone.

"We, we run on emergency power for life support, we have sustained no casualties. But tell me, what of the Romulan ship? What of the boarding party?"

Again the soothing voice, "I'm afraid they got away." He said sadly. B'etor felt her toes curl; how could this be? He spoke as if he was the one overwhelming them! Even though the Romulan ship was perfectly capable of destroying them at any time, what could he have done to so thoroughly scare them into immediate flight?

"Captain are you injured?" She asked curiously.

"Not at all B'etor, Chief Engineer Coco and his staff are already working to regain our guidance systems and Lt. Commander Bootsy is working to get our shields back up, I understand you're ship systems will take some time to reconfigure, if you like I can transport your number aboard and tow your vessel to Starbase K7, where we were scheduled for repairs. I'm sure they would not mind taking on the extra ship." B'etor, too confused by the happenings to quite grasp them spoke quickly.

"O-Of course Captain."

"Very Good, I'll have Doctor Wiggle Bottoms tend to your injured while we travel, let us know when you are ready to beam over."

Ka'ar looked abashed, "That is fine Captain, but I think our own medical officer can handle our wounded, with the help of your equipment of course."

"As you wish B'etor, it's not a problem." Ka'ar relaxed, then B'etor licked her lips again.

"You have our deepest gratitude Captain; may I show our appreciation, perhaps… by taking you to dinner?" Ka'ar balked.

"Of course Capatin B'etor, I look forward to it!" B'etor hid her Klingon blush, Ka'ar placed his hand to his forehead; back onboard the Abyssinian Captain Mausley settled down with a steaming cup. "Mm, marshmallows, hot chocolate, and cream; you were right Councilor Fuzzums it is a divine combination." Beside him in the other chair the curly haired cat drowsed again. The black and white across from him sat looking around itself bored, and the orange striped cat twitched its tail upon the tactical console. "Ensign Puppy, once the Klingon survivors are onboard lock a tractor beam on the Klingon ship and give me full impulse to Starbase K7."

On the Navigation console the muddy grey cat laid on its back rolling playfully; across from it, the tan cat with golden eyes did a small circle, after its own tail. Yet all of them, every singe one, had around its neck a collar of various colors, some red and black or yellow and black or blue and black; yet on each collar, no matter the color, without fail, a golden star fleet insignia badge hung like a bell. Captain Mausley took another sip of his drink, and smiled. "Very Good." Outside the two vessels floated amidst the ocean of stars, rivers of matter flowing from place to place, and the wreckage of the first Romulan Warbird drifted. Far out here, where the unknown was just a turn around the bend, where many men have gone before and many more were to tread… still there was not one quite like the amazing Captain Mausley and his crew on the United Federation of Planets Star Ship Abyssinian.


	3. Episode 2: Red Shirts Part I

**Episode 2: Red Shirts Part I**

The landing had not gone well; "Personal log: Stardate 1483.5, I don't know where the others are, Captain O'Blivis, Science Officer Spak, and Doctor Meetz, along with Security officers Davis, Brams, Crowley and myself were separated. I know Davis is dead; Brams and Crowley were fending off one with the Captain and chief officers, while I drew the other two's attentions, that's when the ground gave out beneath us. I don't remember loosing consciousness, but I awoke to one of them trying to pry my arm off. I was both lucky and unlucky in that it took a hold of my Phaser, sparing my arm but ripping my only weapon from my hands. Its teeth made short work of it, but this set off the blast that buried it. The resulting second cave in also tumbled me further but I was able to remain focused and save myself from most of the damage, I've sprained a number of muscles, but nothing is broken. Except for my communicator; it seems to have taken the brunt of the rubble, only recording functions seem to work. If it even is recording, hard to tell with the display cracked, makes me wish I'd paid more attention in my Engineering classes. I'm now going to attempt to find my way to the surface; I leave this log in case anyone finds it, and not me. Mausley out."

…

The landing party made up of the chief officers and several security personnel touched down, they immediately did a short scan. The Captain in his golden green command shirt along with the Chief Medical and Science officers in their blue uniform, escorted by four Security personnel in Red Shirts, Mr. Mausely among them. The long distance sensor scans showed there were life forms on the plant, but no humanoids nor civilization in general, but then again there was a great deal of atmospheric interference and the sensors were not top of the line. The _Crusade_ wasn't the _Enterprise_ after all. The foliage around their location was dense and vibrant, gigantic leaves twice the width of a man's hand with contours and colors like a sliced open watermelon. Further above, trees hung limply, like palms only with leaves that pointed sharply upward. The ground itself was light brown fine dirt and dust, sediments that ranged from sand to very rich soil a few feet below, water in abundance and mineral deposits further below this.

The short range scan they did themselves showed little more, the same interference from some kind of bio magnetic field blocked any depth beyond an instability in the rock face. The short scan took only seconds and they only just had time to take a few steps to form a perimeter during this when the first of the beasts charged them from the foliage. It was large, covered in tawny brown fur, and had a broad flat head like a Lion without a mane but it had the torso and arms of a humanoid. Mr. Mausley was the closest, with Mr. Davis and Brams flanking him, Mr. Crowley was on the opposite side. Mausley had only seconds to fire a warning shot in front of it but it didn't break its stride and the next second it was on him. He threw up a snap kick just as it leapt, catching it squarely in the shoulder and diverting it to the left side while Mausely himself was already falling right, pushed by its momentum. Davis stepped back firing as it rolled prone, the stun level beam only seemed to anger it as it turned its attention to the new annoyance.

Brams fired as it leapt again, but missed his shot and Davis's arm took the brunt of its pounce. Mausley was on his feet again adjusting the Phaser just as the second charged Crowley and the Chief officers, Brams was adjusting his own phaser as the third of the animals threw him to the ground from behind. Mausley had just enough time to fire upon the rolling pair of the screaming Davis and the first beast, the stronger blast knocking the feline humanoid aside when he quickly spun to deal with the third attacking Brams. Whether it saw Mausley as more of a threat because of his stronger weapon or simply because he was moving quickly, the third abandoned Bram to leap. Mausley got off a blast but only glanced it, he rolled just in time to miss those savage fangs. Meanwhile Brams fired his own phaser set to kill, his blast missed, but somehow must have triggered the instability and the resulting cave in. Shouts of alarm and yowls of pain were equally muffled by the rumble of breaking and falling rock.

…

Pawl Mausley stepped careful over the rubble, the last thing he needed was a twisted or broken ankle. The air was clouded with a fine grey dust, diffusing the scant light from illuminated cracks above; it took a few moments for Mausley to catch his breath and his eyes to adjust. He coughed momentarily then, trying to suppress it to prevent discovery until he could see. Gingerly his other hand traced the wall, his hand came into contact with soft fur and he jerked it back quickly. A few moments more passed without attack and Mausley was able to make out the first beast that had mauled Davis and taken his Phaser, crushed beneath heavy stones. Mausley bent close to examine it, it was very much like a lion man; large broad and flat head with darker markings around the eyes in a slight mask. It had four inch fangs and a rough tongue, though it had no mane, the thick muscles were just as hard as steel cable. A hunter born; Mausley counted himself lucky to have gotten away with only a few sprains.

His knowledge of xeno-zoology told him the beast was a carnivore by the looks of the teeth, and yet it was not lean nor pelt dull or tattered meaning it wasn't sick, so why would it attack a group larger then itself? Perhaps it was a territorial attack instead of hunt, or in the defense of young, from the damage and how deeply it was buried he could not tell whether it was male or female. From the musculature he could see, he guessed male, but he wasn't totally familiar with the biology of the inhabitants of this planet so it was only a guess. The real question was, why had they not shown up on the scanners? What was the source of the interference? Mausley frowned; he was a strong man in his early twenties, the whisper of a short beard on his dimpled chin. His dark brown eyes and brown hair cropped into a smart pony tail overhanging the nape of his neck, his red shirt was marred with grey dust nearly matching his dark grey pants that flared just past his knee, cuffing around his black tactical boots.

He didn't have a tricorder on him, most security personnel didn't have a need for them, nor did he have any means of communications beyond his broken communicator. His primary weapon was gone, but the survivalist in Mausley was not completely helpless. Reaching inside his right boot, Mausley pulled the short tactical knife he always carried with him. Most of the other officers considered it unnecessary and even a bit primitive, but he was glad for it now. Keeping it sheathed he held it underhanded and began slowly traversing the rubble. A short half circle showed him the way he came had been completely blocked, the stones forming a nearly airtight puzzle of crushing weight. He would not be able to get out the way he came. He didn't stop to wonder how the others were it wouldn't do him any good, he had to find a way out before his air supply ended or more of those lionmen found him. The only option was further into the cave system, so Mausley carefully made his way back deeper into darkness.

It was half an hour or so before Mausely stowed his knife in his belt, it became pitch black and he needed both empty hands to feel his way over obstacles. He didn't know how deep he had gone, nor how long he had been traveling, but it wasn't likely the other team would find him before his air ran out. He had noted earlier the dust hung statically in the air from the fall, which meant there wasn't a free airflow despite the scant light from cracks above. He could already feel his lungs begin to burn just around the edges, if he did not find a way out or some source of air soon… Mausley traveled a while further before he noticed the noise; a soft kind of drum, almost a whisper. He paused, holding his breath painfully, the sound became clearer. It was coming from his right, a sort of soft rush, running water! If he could hear it, it meant either there was a large underground river and the pressure was barely contained, or there was a hollow opening reverberating the sound of running water. If he guessed wrong the cavern could flood and he would drown, but if he was right, the water could lead to a way out. The air wasn't getting any more abundant and his lungs were burning, so he could risk it and drown, do nothing and suffocate, or risk it and maybe find a way out. Options clear but head clouding, Mausley made a choice.

Taking out his knife he began to dig at the wall. He struck furiously, double handed blows again and again, his head began to swim from the exertion. He would use up all of his air easily at this pace, but he had to use all his strength to pierce the rock before the lack of air robbed him of it and consciousness. Stroke after stroke hit against the hard rock when suddenly his knife slipped without resistance through past the hilt and to his hands, a fine spray of water hit him in the face, but he could not breathe any easier. Pulling the knife out he felt his head thud with pain. The spray became a jet as he removed the blade and Mausley had to turn his face away; his lungs were aching, vision blurring though he could see nothing anyway. The spray did not lessen though, and Mausley did not either, he would not give up. Again he dove his knife in harder and faster, the hole widening and the jet of water with it. Mausley felt his arms begin to fail him, his legs buckling, but still he struck again and again, and with a last heave the jet spattered a few times and became a low rush.

Air cold and clear flowed over Mausley's face and he gasped it harshly. Supported by the wall he breathed deeply, splashing his face and hands with the cool water and removing most of the dust. When he had refreshed himself enough, he once more set to stabbing at the rock, widening the hole. As he did so, the rush of water filled the cavern but only at his ankles, the river setting out somewhere else beyond. Where there was airflow there was a way out. Mausely steadied himself and then made a decision. He had sufficient air now and even water, he could wait where he was for the other teams or a rescue party from the ship to find him. They would most likely search the landing zone, see the cave in and begin removing the rubble. They wouldn't stop until they found either him or his body, so it was a good bet they would find him if he stayed put where they would search. A low growl interrupted this thought. Mausley turned slowly, he couldn't see it, but he heard the click of claw on stone and its shuffling steps. It couldn't have been the one from before, that one was clearly crushed and dead… maybe it was the one that attacked Brams? or even the Chief officers? It didn't matter though, it was there and knew he was.

Mausely slowly raised his left arm, holding his knife at his right, "I mean you no harm." He said quietly, a hoarse growl answered. "Are you intelligent? Can you understand I'm trying to communicate?" He said soothingly, there was a few splashes of water, it was coming closer. "I don't want to kill you." He said more urgently, trying to will it to understand him; the splashes came closer still so Mausley tried his best diplomatic speech. He hissed. Full throated like the big cats of earth, the sound overrode the rushing sound of water. This halted the foot steps abruptly. Mausley followed up with a low growl of his own, a warning sound. There were some splashes, side to side, as if the lion man was trying to figure it out. Mausley used the confusion to slowly back up, each time he heard the foot steps advance he hissed again, constantly growling. His throat was use to the sound, having practiced it for just such occasions, along with wolf howls and various other animal sounds. He wasn't a communications officer, but he specialized in zoology and was familiar with basic animal communication on earth, he just hoped it was familiar enough to work on this alien species.

The confusion didn't last for long, Mausley had barely got a leg through the hole when the splashes stopped and silence told Mausley it was leaping. Mausley brought his arm up again, but had little need to, his foot slipped in the running water and he toppled backwards as the lionman soared over him. Instantly both of them were being carried down the rushing underground river, spinning and battering them against the walls. Mausley tried to keep himself compact so he wouldn't dislocate or break any of his limbs, but the speed of the river was remarkable, it was all he could do to sometimes get his head over the rush and gasp for air. He had no idea how far it took him when suddenly the depth of the river bottomed out and he found himself falling into bright light. Instinctively Mausely straightened his legs turning his head to the side over his own shoulder, the drop was long and he still hit the water like a ton of bricks.

His legs went instantly numb, but the shock didn't snap his neck. Choking, gasping, Mausely broke the surface. He spun in the quickly moving waters, banks of dense jungle on either side, his armed ached but he managed to near a bank by a clearing. Half drowned, he slammed into the soft sand bar and threw himself onto the shore. His strength drained absolutely from the ordeal he could barely look around him to get his bearings. The humanoid form in front of him covered in tawny brown fur and raising a heavy wooden spear over its head gave him no room to rest. With most of what he couldn't muster, Mausley pushed himself onto his side, in time to see the tip of the wooden spear stab into the neck of the lion man that was trying to leap on him from behind out of the river. With a strangled cry the beast grabbed and clawed at the haft in its neck before falling back into the river and floating away, still.

Mausley looked up at the now bloody spear pulling back over his head and the feline humanoid kneeling over him. It was upside down but he could already tell it was a she; the torso was slender and hour glassed, wrapped in a tattered tanned leather one piece cloak. She had a cat nose, split upper lip, and large free moving ears. Her eyes were slightly larger then a human's and a bright yellow, with the split iris of a cat. Her long same colored hair was wind braided and wild, her fur a tawny bright color.

"You're from Starfleet, Pprr?" She said. Breathing heavily Mausley could only manage a gasping nod before laying flat from pure exhaustion. He didn't remember dosing off but he found himself laying beside a fire, shirt off and drying, with a fish skewered over the flames. It was also much later in the day. Mausley coughed looking around him, instantly the cat-like humanoid from before was at his side. "Don't move too much, can you breathe alright?"

Mausley stopped, checking for himself, "I think so, I've a great deal of sprains and bruises but no breaks that I can tell."

The Cat woman sighed, "Couldn't tell myself, I'm not a medical officer. Is your ship in orbit or did you crash land?"

Mausley, still checking his body for dangerous inner grindings, answered, "I'm part of an away team, we got separated but my ship is still in orbit. They should have come looking for me by now, unless the river took me further then I thought." She blinked her golden eyes, nearly glowing in the firelight.

"The river is very fast; even I can't say how far you have come prr." Mausley then took the time to genuinely look at her; she was pretty, in a catty sort of way, far handsomer then the brutes which tried to take his life and more intelligent apparently. Her features were delicate, feminine and alert; the curves of her body athletic and distinct; her long tail swept out behind her twitching in curiosity.

"Did you say you know of Starfleet?" He sat up. She nodded, moving as if to help him.

"Yes, I'm fresh from Starfleet academy myself. I was on a freighter investigating a pirate smuggling ring when the pirates we were looking for attacked. Our scout ship managed to engage them but not before we had to abandon ship, the escape pods were scattered when the freighter exploded and some of us ended up here. I'm Shiboline M'Ress." She held out her clawed and padded hand.

"I'm Pawl Mausley, pleased to meet you." He smiled taking and shaking it warmly. Then Mausley sat up fully, "And thank you, for saving my life." he said seriously. M'Ress smiled in a feline way.

"Don't mention it. I've been having trouble with the Kzinti slavers in this area since the crash."

Mausley pursed his lips, "Is that what attacked our landing party?"

M'Ress folded her hands, "Actually the one that nearly got you was not a normal Kzinti, they are extremely intelligent and warlike, not nearly so bestial or wild Pprrr." M'Ress looked to the fire, checking the progress. "And I'm a Caitian before you ask." Mausley held up his hands defensively.

"You're certainly more intelligent, handsome and polite then the Kzinti I've met."

M'Ress smiled again, "So you've met many have you?"

Mausley shrugged helplessly, "They're the first, and so are you. Caitian I mean. But, if most Kzinti aren't so brutish, why now?" M'Ress sighed letting out a slight prr as well.

"That's what I'd like to know."

"You said you'd crashed, how long have you been here." Mausley frowned, M'Ress finally pulled the fish from the fire.

"About a week I think." Mausley took it thanking her, "When I first arrived they attacked my pod, disabling the electronics and equipment; I had to kill three of them just to get clear. My on hand equipment later began to malfunction due to this strengthening electromagnetic field I scanned earlier, prrr." Mausley chewed carefully over the bones.

"Our team picked up the same field, it made scanning the planet for life forms extremely difficult, but as I recall it was bio-electrical not magnetic."

M'Ress looked surprised, "That's odd, but the change would explain why my equipment started malfunctioning and why yours has done the same."

Mausley rubbed his chin with his arm, "My communicator you mean?" She nodded.

"I tried to fix it so I could contact your ship but it died shortly after, I thought it might have been the water, but now I'm not so sure prrr."

Now Mausley looked surprised, "You're an Engineer?"

M'Ress laughed lightly, "Why is that shocking? There could be hundreds of female Caitian engineers." Mausley shook his head graciously.

"No, that is, I was just marveling at my luck. You see I was cursing my lack of attention in my own engineering classes." M'Ress looked at his drying shirt then back to him.

"You've a Red Uniform though, so you're…?"

"Security," he nodded, "One of four sent to escort the Captain and Chief Science and Medical officers." M'Ress shifted to her other side;

"So you are trained in combat Prr?"

Again he nodded, "And survival, my expertise is xeno-zoology."

M'Ress smirked, "So that is why you carry this?" she held up the now dry knife.

"I thought I'd lost that." Mausley grinned, M'Ress pointed at the fish.

"It helped me clean that fish a bit, and you have my thanks for it. I was getting tired of picking the scales out of my teeth." Mausley and she shared a laugh.

"I can't thank you enough, by the way, this is very excellent and for the blanket, I can't tell you how tired I was."

M'Ress waved him off, "Don't mention it. It's nice to actually have someone to talk to." Mausley was silent for a moment then motioned to his shirt.

"Did you loose your own uniform during your time here?" M'Ress looked at her own hide dress as if just remembering it.

"Oh! No, actually, I just wear this for hunting and fishing, its water proof and scratch resistant. My uniform is actually in this little cave by the water, along with my broken equipment Prr." Mausley placed down the remnants of the fish.

"Well you'd look divine in anything I'm sure, being the godsend that you are."

M'Ress somehow blushed, "Afraid I haven't had time to powder my nose, are you feeling recovered?" Mausley rolled the stiffness from his right arm.

"Yes very much thank you. I should be fit enough to lead us back to where the landing party can find us."

M'Ress sighed, "You read my mind. We'll have to climb the falls and it's a bit of a hike, are you sure you're up to it? You can rest as long as you need prrr." Mausley stood sorely, retaking his now dry shirt.

"I've acted on your hospitality long enough, I think it's time us Red Shirts got back to the crew and you rescued."

M'Ress stood fluidly, "Then if you'll wait right here a moment I'll slip into something a little more comfortable, prrr." M'Ress turned swishing her tail happily as she went a little ways off and disappeared behind a rock face. Mausley sheathed his knife into his belt and donned his shirt, he then took a look at the rawhide blanket she'd given him and wrapped it around himself like a cloak. When M'Ress returned she had on a red mid-thigh length skirt uniform with a few slashes on her right sleeve and her hide dress around her shoulders as a cloak, much like Mausley. "There's a survivalist for you, picked up we'd have to bushwack through thorns eh?" Mausley smiled warmly again.

"Just following your lead, are you sure you wouldn't like to hold onto this?" He motioned to his knife, M'Ress shook her head hefting the wooden spear and sticking it in the sand.

"You'll probably want one of these yourself in case we run into more of those mindless brutes." Mausley half turned looking for a viable subject to sharpen, M'Ress hefted her own spear at him making him spin back and catch it. "Mm good reflexes; I've got plenty more prr." She made her way to a blind near the fire revealing various spears of different lengths and sizes. Mausley whistled appreciatively.

"How long did you say you were here?"

M'Ress shrugged, "By my count a week, but." she turned and looked at the spears. "Maybe I'm off a few days."

Mausley walked to her, "And your ship hasn't come for you all this time?" M'Ress shifted through some of the lighter weapons.

"Well if your ship couldn't detect humanoid life forms through the interference, I doubt mine could."

Mausley frowned, "Good point."

They began their hike with determination and caution, the climb was especially hard on Mausley who was fighting through severe sprains and bruises. M'Ress easily outdistanced him and had to pause and wait for him to catch up, though admittedly she was more agile and stronger simply by her nature, and she had familiarity with the terrain. None the less initial progress up the slope was difficult and M'Ress asked only once if he would like to reconsider resting and, after telling him to take his time, didn't mention it again. A good half hour into this and both were out of breathe, with M'Ress panting considerably while Mausley simply sweated through to his cloak, but he didn't complain and still elected to continue upward. M'Ress was impressed with his stamina. When they finally reached the summit they had to both sit down, adjusting their clothing and weapons.

"Well…" She said out of breath, "Now comes the hard part." Mausley laughed despite his own lack of breath then took in the surrounding view. A vast jungle stretched out around them, green and pink highlights like an endless sea, broken by a ridge of black gnarled twisting shapes farther then the eye could see. Mausley bowed his head pretending defeat.

"Through the thorns wasn't it?"

M'Ress didn't even have to answer but smiled, "What, you aren't tired are you?" she panted.

Maulsey waved his hand, "Oh no, I could go for miles." He flopped onto his back spread eagled, M'Ress couldn't help the loud laugh.

"Maybe we should rest for a few hours, it will be getting dark soon Prr."

Mausley sat up slowly, "How many hours?" M'Ress pointed up at the slightly blue sun.

"When that reaches there the twin moons will rise, we'll have light to see pretty well but then so will everything else."

Mausley rubbed his chin, "How many hours do you think we could get in?" M'Ress shrugged lightly.

"The next part will be through the thorns, and it will slow us considerably."

Mausley nodded, "I'm torn between creating a signal fire at this high point, and trying to rough it out in the thorns; on one hand, if we wait for night fall a signal fire would be seen easily from the rescue party but also anybody else. If we move on we could camp within the thorns like a natural barrier from night predation. Still, I'm not even sure why the team hasn't show up yet, I'm not sure if the Captain and others are any better off than myself, but I should think we'd at least have seen a shuttle craft by now if they were truly looking for us. Something must be preventing them, so a signal fire wouldn't matter if they simply couldn't mount a search. So I suppose the real question is, what is the temperature like during nightfall?"

M'Ress looked impressed again, "You really think of everything don't you? I'm not certain to a degree, but I can tell you I see my breath each night. That's why I made two blankets prrr."

Mausley nodded, "I'd figured as much, especially since you seemed to be able to produce fire so easily." During the conversation both had finally caught their breath, M'Ress sighed.

"We are exposed up here, but the thorns are only a short distance from the bottom of the mountain. They are nasty things and would be good protection, I would suggest we stay here and create a signal fire when night falls and then make our way to the thorns if seen by others, but the hike down the slope is a bit dangerous and more so in the dark prrr." Mausley however was already looking a ways down the slope they had just climbed.

"I think our mind has been made up for us." M'Ress moved to his side; their position on top of the mountain gave them a wide view of the valley including the water fall and the beach they had just left. At the very bottom, in the beach clearing that was M'Ress's camp, a group of four lion men were being lead by two more figures in light purple armor with large disruptor rifles. They were circling the area like men with blood hounds, pointing and gesturing. Suddenly one of the four turned and ran out of sight in the direction of the climb, the suited figures waved their arms and the other three regrouped with them and the entire group followed after the one. "That explains why there hasn't been a rescue party." Mausley sighed. Silently they both stood and began the hazardous trip down the other side.


	4. Episode 2: Red Shirts Part II

**Episode 2: Red Shirts Part II**

They were breathing heavily again when they reached the brace of thorns; it was a terrible and slow incursion, their rawhide capes were the only thing sparing their skin from two inch long barbs. Progress was a grinding and halting exercise in maneuverability but there was no helping it, they literally could not go around. The thorns rolled up and around the ridges, making climbing down or around a matter of days; a risk they couldn't take, especially being pursued. If they had tried to go around, the much faster team would have overtaken them, even if Mausley wasn't exhausted. They made little headway, though they were deep within the tangle, when M'Ress took hold of Mausley and motioned back to the mountain. Sparkles of bright white light flared here and there, like a mirror; the gleam of fading slightly blue sunlight reflected off their disruptor rifles, Mausley frowned.

"You don't think they be able to range us from here do you?" M'Ress didn't answer for a moment, then shook her head.

"The math doesn't pan out, we're concealed enough by the brambles and fading sun's shadow, I don't think they can get a clear shot… at least I hope not."

Mausley sighed, "No help for it then, let us hope and continue; it isn't as if we have much choice." M'Ress looked concerned and gripped him on the shoulder gently.

"How are you holding up?"

"Still holding." Mausley grinned ruefully. They continued for some time as nightfall crested and overtook the sky and with it the temperature dropped markedly. Their breath began coming out in plumes, and Mausley actually began to steam wherever bare skin showed and around his head. M'Ress could only look on in concern as he refused to stop or even slow as night set in. It was when Mausley finally stopped steaming that M'Ress forcibly stopped him, her furred hand clamped around his wrist and she was shocked by the icy feel of his skin.

"Mausley! You're ice cold!"

Mausley shrugged it off, "We have to keep moving." M'Ress grabbed him again.

"I didn't' save your life just to watch you kill yourself from hypothermia." Mausley stopped then, his breath coming out in lesser plumes of steam now, his lips were tinged with blue and he shivered harshly.

"I suppose a small rest wouldn't hurt." M'Ress had to move quickly to catch him from falling, and her hands and arms were bitten with the coldness from his body.

"Your clothes were still too damp weren't they? I knew I should have totally stripped you!" She kicked herself; Mausley smiled despite shivering uncontrollably.

"Now Ms. M'Ress you know very well if we had waited for my uniform to dry totally the party of hunters would have found us on the beach." M'Ress spread out his cloak on the ground and her own over him.

"Yes, but I forgot how quickly the human body lost heat compared to Caitian fur. I should have remembered seeing you sweat, it would also dampen your clothing further." His constant shivering became violent giving him a stammer.

"Y-you've done m-more then enough for me. I'm afraid you're right th-though, I c-c-can't feel my legs; so I think it is-s-s time one of us pushed on. If you t-t-take my cloak, you should be ab-ble to push ahead through the th-thorns much easier." M'Ress was already shaking her head when he gripped her hand numbly. "L-listen, you and I b-both know they are c-coming after us, even n-now. I'm s-sure when they find me, they'll s-imply capture me o-r-r-" M'Ress had her padded hand on his deathly cold lips before he could finish.

"And you know very well I can't leave a fellow red shirt behind." Mausley looked into her eyes holding her hand feebly, and then somehow smiled graciously.

"I-I th-thought you might s-say that." And his head lulled back, breath no longer steaming at all; he stopped shivering. M'Ress gripped his hand.

"Mausley? Mausley!" She shook him, and then felt his pulse. A faint reminder of the weak human heart answered. Immediately M'Ress laid him down with the cloak over him, she removed his boots and stripped him of his damp clothing, she then removed her down dress uniform and curled as much of her own furred body around his slighter form, even her tail wrapped around his leg. The shock from his numb body was like hugging a glacier, and all of her fur stood on end. She tucked the raw hide blankets around them both, and felt her own body begin to shiver. How he had gone on this long, this cold, she would never know. "Come on Mausley, don't give up on me soldier!" She encouraged him, gripping his shoulder in a tight hold, pressing as much as herself against him as possible. His lips were even bluer. "You're not going to die in my arms today; we're both going home." she said firmly.

She began rubbing his chest with her padded hands, creating friction heat. "Come on, come on." She didn't realize there were tears falling from her eyes until the cold stung them. "Mausley you fool of a human, don't go out on me!" She rubbed vigorously, ruffling her own fur painfully against him. "Come on, come on." She hissed repeatedly. Tense moments passed, silence. Cold silence. She finally laid her head on his chest, rubbing her hand on his abdomen absently and listening for his heartbeat.

"Is-isn't the human suppose to p-pet the c-cat?" Mausely's voice rumbled through his chest, M'Ress looked up in bewildered relief. Mausley's arms came up and gripped her own shoulders. He began shivering again like a miniature earthquake, small plumes of steam rising from his mouth. "M-most men would k-kill for this k-kind of at-ttention." M'Ress laughed back the tears in her eyes.

"Just m-make sure you don't d-die for it." she shivered herself. Mausley rolled the hide blanket under his other side and over their heads, creating a pocket so the warmth of their breath would remain inside; he looked to her.

"D-do you th-think a fire w-would b-be wise?"

M'Ress snuggled against him. "N-not in these brambles, i-it could catch them all and th-then giving our position aw-way wouldn't matter." Mausley tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

"D-don't suppose I c-c-could convince you to-" M'Ress gripped her claws into him lightly.

"If you s-start that 'go on without-out me' n-nonsense again..." Mausley paused a few moments;

"P-perish the thought." They stayed huddled together breathing each others air and generally being cold when eventually the shivering lessened between them.

"Mausley?" M'Ress caught herself dosing, "Mausley!" she shook him.

"Hmm?" He opened dim eyes.

"You can't fall asleep…" She trailed off, laying her forehead on his own, feeling drained herself. Mausley gripped her arm reassuringly.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

M'Ress shifted her legs, "I'm serious, if you fall asleep now the ground could suck the warmth right from you. You have to stay awake, let your body generate heat."

Mausley smiled graciously, "Well you are rather like a fuzzy comforter, though your nose is cold." M'Ress smiled despite her own desire to just sleep it away too.

"Any suggestions on how we can stay awake?" She asked distantly, Mausley closed his eyes, but only in thought.

After a moment, "Tell me about yourself." he said finally. M'Ress looked at him. "Where you come from, your home, your family; I'll do the same so you know I'm awake, warm memories to pass the cold night."

M'Ress smiled genuinely, "Alright, but there isn't much to tell prrr." So they passed the time, and the night passed them. They spoke of distant worlds, dreams that drove them to see the universe, and hopes for the future. When the sun finally crested the distant mountains, the heat of the day began gently warming the valley of black thorns. When it reached its zenith M'Ress woke with a start, realizing she had fallen asleep. "Maus-?" She began, but noticed he was looking at her and smiling warmly.

"Perfectly fine Ms. Shiboline M'Ress, thanks to you. Again." She sighed in relief, "That's twice now you've saved my life."

M'Ress shifted her head, drawing her arm across him to push the bed hair from her face, "Don't me-" he caught her hand as she did.

"And don't you tell me not to mention it, I rather enjoy living you know." He smiled. M'Ress smiled back.

"Alright then, shall we retrieve our uniforms or cuddle a bit more?"

Mausley laughed, "Well assuming we aren't surrounded by slavering beasties, I suppose the only thing we've to fear is poking our heads out and being surrounded by Startfleet officers who were too embarrassed to interrupt."

M'Ress giggled, "There goes my reputation prr." Mausley lifted his arm to the top of the covering.

"On three or like a bandaid?" M'Ress laughed again and they pushed the rawhide cloak down. Only a wall of blackened thorns greeted them.

"Well so much for the blushing rescue party."

Mausley sat up, "Well look on the bright side, your reputation is spared." M'Ress smirked again, standing to stretch luxuriously.

"Ah, uniforms are confining sometimes. Like shoes." Mausley stretched his own sore muscles.

"Speaking of which…" He hefted his boots, placing his hand inside. "…good and dry." He then maybe a show of sniffing his armpit. "Hmh, not so dry."

M'Ress laughed tugging on her own uniform, "I won't complain about smelling like you if you don't complain about smelling like me prr."

"Think I got the better bargain there." Mausley dressed tugging his boots on, adjusting his knife and cloak last. M'Ress watched him appreciatively as he did so.

"You know you're very attractive for a human."

Mausley grinned at her, "I bet you say that to all the men whose lives you've saved."

M'Ress feigned shy innocence, "Afraid you're my first prr." Mausley adjusted the cloak around his neck.

"Then you'd better take responsibility and stay alive so I can repay the favor." M'Ress laughed again, adjusting her own cloak. Mausley looked around them, eyeing the top of the mountain which was further then yesterday. "Any sign of our slaver friends?" M'Ress pricked her ears forward, and around.

"Not that I can tell, but it's strange…" She shaded her eyes looking up. "..they should have over taken us in the early morning."

Mausley turned back to the path, "Maybe we're the only ones foolish enough to go stumbling about in a briar patch after dark." M'Ress concurred with a chuckle.

"Maybe they are trying to head us off with a shuttle?"

Mausley gingerly ducked through more barbs, "Good, you get the shuttle while I surround and ambush them with a full frontal attack from the rear." M'Ress laughed again.

"Soundest tactic I ever heard." Mausley brushed aside a bramble vine thicker then his wrist with his cape.

"Wondrous, we'll dub it the Mausley Maneuver."

M'Ress ducked under it, "If I'd have known we'd be making history I would have brushed my hair."

Mausley ducked after her, "Nonsense the 'just got out of bed and windswept running for your life' look is all the rage nowadays." They both laughed, picking their way through the maze of thorns with much better progress in the daylight. At the edge of the brambles they paused carefully, all laughter aside. Carefully Mausley crept to cover and motioned M'Ress along, "Well, seems no one is waiting on us." M'Ress nodded, looking about alertly.

"How far do you think the landing zone is?"

Mausley shrugged, "Depends on how far the walk was in the cave plus the length the river carried me. We should know it by a great hole in the ground." M'Ress nodded, Mausley looked around then began moving. "No use staying around here then. Stay close, stay low."

M'Ress smirked, "You think I haven't learned anything about hunting in the week I've been here?"

Mausley returned the smile, "I just like having you near." Together they set off, crouched, spears in hands defensively, each step measured. Eyes and ears open, they made even better progress through the thick jungle leaves and across the dry flat ground. Eventually they came upon a rocky outcropping and both heard raised voices. Mausley motion to M'Ress and they both crawled on their bellies up to the edge. Peering over, the sight surprised them both. The two trackers from before were joined by three more, and a total of six slave tracker beasts surrounded a Starfleet shuttle craft. The Captain, Chief Medical and Science officer, as well as a landing team of three security personnel and two medical personnel huddled in the middle. Weapons pointed at each other, one of the purple suited leaders -who Mausley noted also had a feline head- was speaking to the Captain. Mausley turned to M'Ress, "Can you make out what they're saying?" He whispered. M'Ress's ears were already perked forward.

"He's telling them to drop their weapons and they'll spare the females, the Captain is refusing." She whispered back, "Does your Captain know it takes a stronger setting to stun them prr?" Mausley frowned.

"Yes, but I don't know if he was able to tell the rest of the team. This isn't good, they have them out number and surrounded."

M'Ress continued, "Now the Captain is trying to negotiate a mutual peaceful outcome. That isn't good either, the Kzinti will see it as a sign of weakness, got any tactical ideas?"

Mausley scowled seriously, "They may have a chance if we can distract them; can you throw a spear?"

"Decently." She replied. Mausley pointed at the two closest ones with rifles.

"Their formation is weak; they aren't expecting attack from behind. If you can draw their attention above then I may be able to get in close from below and give th-" M'Ress held up her hand suddenly.

"The Kzinti leader is threatening to open fire if they don't drop their weapons on the count of ten."

"What num-"

M'Ress hefted her spear, "Four! Three!" Mausley immediately dove. M'Ress barely had time to react surprised as he rolled and slid down the hill, she sent the first spear sailing through the foliage into the leader's back, just off from one of his hearts. They all cried out in alarm turning to her direction, by then she was already hefting the second spear Mausley had left her. It caught the Kzinti directly to Mausley's left as he made another roll and brought his knife up into the one on his right, the guard gurgled in pain as he reached both hands up to the blade lodged in his neck. Mausley let it go to grab the falling rifle and fired at the nearest Kzinti beast men. By then the Captain and the others had already begun incapacitating the rest, a firefight broke out with phaser and disruptor blasts flying like fireworks. Mausley butted a leaping beastman with the end of his rifle, even as another pounced into the thick of the security personnel. M'Ress was already coming down the slope to join the fray and landed a swift kick to the abdomen of a fleeing Kzinti warrior. He buckled as she removed his weapon and pointed it at his head. The sudden hush of tense after battle had everyone standing in alert poses unsure if the fight was over or not, a few moments into this and the Captain finally called out.

"Report!" The Chief medical officer was the first to surmise the situation.

"Sir; Rogers, Williamson, and Garlef are down, Jelm is injured."

"Five of the eleven Kzinti are down, the rest incapacitated." Mausley instinctively added. M'Ress and Mausley couldn't help but check to make sure the other was okay, "Are you alr-?" they said in unison, and then smiled to hide their laugh.

"You scared me, taking off like that."

Mausley smiled graciously, "I knew you had my back." The Captain walked over then.

"Ah Mausley, we thought we'd lost you." Mausley and M'Ress stood at attention.

"Captain, this is Ms. M'Ress, she saved my life twice." The slightly shorter Captain nodded to her.

"Great timing, we would have been in serious trouble if it hadn't been for that distraction. Where did you come from?" M'Ress was about to answer when Dr. Spak, science officer came up behind them.

"Sir, we must get back to the ship; disabling the bio field interference generator that effectively hid their illegal stores has infuriated the remaining pirate vessels, we have to beam out now." Captain O'Blivis nodded, then Dr. Meetz, medical officer raised his voice.

"There's a problem with that. The same bio fields that interfered with our surface scan has been miniaturized and implanted on chips beneath all of their skins. The transporter won't lock on them, if you want them you'll have to pull them on the shuttlecraft." The Captain frowned then turned back to the shuttlecraft the rescue party used.

"Alright, we'll need someone to take the shuttle back with the captives." He turned to Mausley and M'Ress returning back to guard the fallen Kzinti, "As it seems you two are the only Red shirts, ah I mean security personnel left, I suppose it would be best if you two handled the transport. Doctor send your best with them to keep the prisoners disabled. It'll be dangerous, we may come under attack by pirate vessels, are you two up to it?" Naturally Mausley and M'Ress looked to each other and though they both knew M'Ress was an engineer, not a security officer, they both nodded. The Captain smiled at them, "Alright we'll beam ahead of you." Mausley and M'Ress began moving the captives onboard, behind them the Captain and other chief officers slowly flared into light and disappeared.

"You know piloting a shuttle craft is a lot different when you're being chased by a larger and more powerful enemy ship. There is no guarantee that my ship will be able to shield us, or that they won't be swayed by the safety of their own men if they should attack. Are you sure you want to do this, you can still-"

"Leave you to face all the danger alone? Why does that sound so familiar prr?" She bumped him with her shoulder, eyes lidded. "I think after saving your life twice, one of those times being with my own naked fur, you would know me better than that. Besides, you heard the captain didn't you? Us Red Shirts have to stick together." Mausley pushed a Kzinti prisoner into the shuttle door.

"If he'd gotten a closer look at your badge and insignia, I'm sure he would have noticed." She smiled in a rather feral way.

"So he should have stared at my chest more is what you're saying?" Mausley tried to hide his smile by bowing his head.

"Well I certain don't mind having you around, you are extraordinarily good luck." M'Ress pushed in another captive a bit forcefully.

"Is that the only reason you, 'like having me near' wasn't it? Because I bring you luck?" Mausley pushed in the last of the captives and they sat together at the front of the ship. M'Ress began start up procedure while Mausley checked to make sure the Medical officer watching over the captives was set and the captives themselves secure. He nodded, adjusting his blue shirt as he buckled on the safety harness in the back most seat. Masuley then took the second seat beside M'Ress and also began warming up the shuttlecraft.

"Ms. M'Ress I think I should show you my appreciation for all you have done by formally asking you to dinner, that is of course, if you aren't sick of my presence after all this time." M'Ress smiled showing off all of her many impressive teeth.

"Why Mr. Mausley, are you suggesting that I would not care for the friendship, or dare I say, amorous attentions of a human such as yourself? I would love to go to dinner with you, but, could _you_ really bring yourself, a human, to wish further such friendly interactions with such an alien being as a Caitian?" Mausley smiled the same gracious and charming smile that always seemed to paint his face with a brighter complexion.

"My dear Shiboline, I wouldn't dream of clumsily inflicting my poor attentions upon you any further if you so wished it but then again…" M'Ress smiled at him waiting curiously, her amber eyes gleaming and caramel mane just as aglow as his own. He slowly took the ship up off the alien world, clearing the dense jungle and into the clear deep blue sky. "I've always had a fondness for cats."


	5. Episode 3: Row Row, Ro your Bot?

**Episode 3: Row Row, Ro your Bot?**

Slowly it made its way along the ramp to the main access hatch attached to the U.S.S. Abyssinian. It stood at roughly five feet two inches tall, weighing one hundred and seventy three pounds, with an hour glass figure. Its outer appearance since the refitting was toned down, but some of the more exotic features remained; ever tanned skin, bright blond hair, ruby red lips, and bright golden eyes. It wore the typical solid grey uniform of rank-less repair personnel. Thought it was outfitted with fully functional female accessories it had never really thought of itself as any particular gender. It had not even had any true identification resembling a name, instead referred to in an endless stream of assignment numbers, each more general then the next. As it finally reached the main turbo lift to head to the bridge, the expressionless face slowly scanned its surroundings, silent in the seemingly abandoned starship. The turbo lift hummed, delivering it many floors up where it then crossed to the ready room door. "Mmmmyes?" Said a warm and deep voice from behind the doors. Once opened it took no notice of the Spartan office, but rested its eyes directly on the man who stood as it entered. Captain Mausley politely lifted from his seat with a gracious smile.

…

Personal log, Star date 46271.5. Today will be my first day aboard the Abyssinian. As I understand it I will be the first Android assigned to the ship; not surprising since there are in fact so few of us, refurbished and imperfect prototypes from Dr. Soongs earlier work. My own origins are still confusing to most; my nonfunctioning brain and outer shell were discovered by the Pakleds and modified to fulfill their basic computing needs. Supposedly they could not do the same to the other two prototypes and allegedly traded them to Bolians. However, the Pakled ship was then overtaken by a borg vessel and after they assimilated my system, destroyed. The borg then tried to use my shell and brain to create a perfect being, but this was abandoned when they chose to assimilate the perfected Android Data during a coup of pre-Starfleet earth. The attempt failed. The ship was destroyed and many borg were scattered across the face of the earth, including myself, where the organic components rotted away while my own positron brain remained unaffected.

An unknown amount of time later, I was then discovered by accident during an excavation and compounded underground for study. They could not gain any information from my construction beyond the borg tampering and were to transport me to a more advanced laboratory under the direction of the then young Dr. Soong himself, but I was again taken before this could happen. This time by a Ferengi vessel which auctioned my 'historical technology' on the black market. From there I was refitted as an 'unspoiled' pleasure device, given a female humanoid form and functions, and sold to a rich merchant, whose ship was promptly confiscated by the Federation during the sale. I was carted away as evidence and left untouched for several years before being examined and found as an 'exceptional discovery in robotics'. Due to the efficiency and almost legendary status of Lt. Commander Data in Starfleet before me, I was adapted and drafted into Starfleet under a secret program. It was during the reprogramming my positronic brain fully realized itself and dormant programming activated. I became aware.

Though tampered with by the borg, I was still able to become fully functional on my own through access to the Starfleet computers. Starfleet itself noted me as a miracle of robotics but nothing more, especially in comparison to commander Data's capabilities. In silence I remained in Starfleet for a few years more, doing routine repairs and computing processes, until the return of one Captain Mausley. His ship was in great need of repair and I was assigned to assist. I had learned much about the returning Captain, his impeccable service record and beyond that a great deal of rumors and legends associated with him. The latter information was mainly gathered during the hours of repair, in which human workers discussed the ship, its captain and its odd crew while I was nearby. None had paid any heed to me aside from suggestive looks and hidden groping of my female form, due to the misconception that I was not aware or intelligent beyond robotic programming. The new quandary of 'rumors' and allegations of his 'crew' had fascinated me and for the first time I felt compelled to ask questions instead of simply answering them when commanded. Doing so resulted in some confusion.

I was brought before a selection of admirals who then decided other admirals had programmed me to ask these questions and seek out the truth to the rumors. This eventually led to my being posted onboard the ship itself as part of its crew. Though I do not fully understand the reasoning behind their actions, I am none the less anticipating my first fully aware service onboard a starship; though it will be in repair capacity and secret computed axial tomography upon Captain Mausley himself as specified by my orders. I still do not fully understand the deception in my posting, nor how to go about its procedure, but as I make my way onboard I find myself still fascinated by the prospect. I will finally be able to discover if these 'rumors' are grounded in any truth. He greeted me with a warm smile.

"Ah, how can I help you young lady?" Obviously he was confused by my exterior and took me for one of the normal repair personnel he had no doubt observed on his ship.

"You are in error Captain Mausley, I am reporting for duty." I responded. His smile never faltered. He was tall, approximately six feet two inches. Weight, over two hundred seventy pounds with fine muscle tone hidden by his uniform and broad shoulders draped with a neat long brown pony tail, matched by the trimmed and pointed goatee upon his chin. He had pale skin with whispers of scars and hints of what humans referred to as 'laugh lines' around his eyes. His voice was tenor, but the wavelength could easily reach baritone if directed from the center of his deep chest. Part of my pleasure programming recognized the equation distancing that made his face 'ruggedly' handsome in category, though there were added discrepancies for the depth of his eyes. Human eyes which spoke of more understanding and curiosity then I had ever seen; I finally classified them as vibrant with life in my index. All of which I noted in the split second before he spoke again.

"So you're the new addition to my crew? But there seems to be some mistake." He pursed his lips looking at me carefully.

"Perhaps you were not informed of my outer appearance, though I am still mechanical in nature, I am not a human as my outer modifications would suggest." I said clearly. He shook his head slightly.

"No no, I mean, you're not in uniform." I slowly turned my head to the side, a part of my human body language programming made to emulate confusion.

"Sir, as I have said I am merely a robotic repair personnel assigned to your vessel and not an official Starfleet officer nor even a human." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense, if you are to be my new Engineer, Medical, and whatever other duty they've told me you're capable of I see no reason why you can't be given a proper uniform, and status aboard my ship." He turned slowly picking up a hand held console on his desk. "What was your name again?" I folded my hands behind my back to show human patience.

"My official serial number given to me by Starfleet is-"

"Hmm yes, I see, a long list of numbers and letters. None of which are memorable nor easily roll off the tongue do they?" I considered shrugging my shoulders but saw no further need to display such body language.

"I can not say sir, I only know what I have been assigned as again I am not truly-"

He interrupted me again, "Yes yes, wire and positronic this and that, but aboard my ship you will have a proper uniform and a name, I simply will not run about streaming out a series of numbers. Do you not have a code name? Or perhaps an endearing nick name?"

"Again sir, as I have repeatedly informed you. I am not truly human but a machine and therefore I have no true need for a name." He frowned then, and then folded his arms.

"Well, not aboard my ship you aren't." A fascinating statement, again I was compelled to ask a question.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

He nodded again, "Always and forever." I stepped closer.

"It has been my experience that humans will attribute emotions to me even if I display none and will often make the mistake of misplacing desire or affection upon my form, though I am unable to return or even feel emotion; conversely they will also choose to see me as merely another tool and treat me as less then human. Are you perhaps inferring that my physical form distracts and bothers you on an emotional level thereby not allowing you to simply see me as another working robotic assistant?" He listened and then generally bent forward.

"Has it ever occurred to you that there may be a third option?" To which I allowed myself to cock my head to the side.

"Are you perhaps referring to the existence of the Soong-type android Lieutenant Commander Data who is known for his efforts to become more human?" Mausley paused as he looked at me and I concurred that is what he meant, "Sir, as I have said I am not an official Starfleet officer, nor am I considered sentient. I am only a collection of programming and processing, nothing more. I was not created to be so, merely a prototype which was later reass-"

" Nonsense." Yet again he interrupted me. At this I silenced, wondering if I spontaneously developed a habit of over explanation without my notice, but he did not continue. Instead he simply looked at me, analytically, as if trying to look within me.

"Sir, if you are perhaps searching within my eyes for a 'gateway to a soul' as some humans have put it, I can assure you I was not programmed with such an extension." I ventured, moving the facial contours of my face to show understanding of his confusion.

"Then why do you continue with this charade of presented emotion?" He said in a deep voice. I searched my memory core for a few milliseconds. I had no true reason to modify my appearance and body language to display human emotions, after all I was unable to feel them, but there did not seem to be a logical explanation for my actions. I had no need to make humans comfortable around me as I had never served with them in a capacity beyond repair work as a tool, and there had been no need display my self awareness nor my specific choices in programming. There was not even a system of programming within me that directed me to act in a certain way as might have been the case with my pleasure programming which was catalogued and filed away but not actively accessed. "I see the source of your confusion; I have registered an inconsistency in my programming and will run a level one diagnostic on myself. This however means I must inform you I am not fit for duty." He reached up and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Very good!" He said, "Why don't you head out and meet the rest of the crew, and look into getting a proper uniform, then we'll do something about that name shall we?" Again I displayed confusion, though had no true reason to. Had he not heard what I said? It was as if he merely waved it away, perhaps this was why I was sent to observe him. If such malfunctions in communication were not the doing of my programming they could have laid within his own mental processes. He was already returning to his seat before I could ask further, "I'll expect you back in half an hour." I had no choice but to follow his orders. I began my diagnostic as soon ad I exited his door, but the imagery presented to me as soon as I exited his ready room nearly halted my processes. A black and white cat sat in the first officer's chair. It was a common animal, yet wore a red and black collar with three buttons of command and a Star fleet communicator hanging like a bell from a link. It looked at me curiously as I approached. I had heard the rumor that the entire crew of the Abyssinian were nothing more than domesticated felines, but there only seemed to be one sitting upon the bridge. It showed no extraordinary intelligence as I observed it and it observed me, nor did it speak to me.

I concluded it was a normal cat which Captain Mausley allowed to roam the bridge, highly irregular procedure, but the ship was not due for disembarking for a while yet. Without second thought I continued my diagnostic and made my way to the replicators for a proper uniform. Captain Mausley had not specified which color or rank of uniform he expected me to dress in, but he had made it clear he expected me in one when next he saw me. As my current uniform was that of a common repair suit, I decided he would not be pleased with anything less than an ensign uniform. Therefore I chanced a guess that since he referred to me as an Engineer and Medical officer, he had expected something along those lines of colors. Therefore I combined the colors and chose green. Having not been paced in such a situation as this, I had no real resources to compare, as no one before had demanded I chose something for myself. I quickly donned the back and green uniform without insignia and made my way back to the bridge. In passing I noted two more cats upon the bridge.

A sleek curly haired cat dozed in the councilors chair, it had a blue and black color with buttons denoting the councilor status. Above, a short haired orange tabby sat upon the tactical station, lashing its tail. It had a black and gold collar with buttons denoting the chief of security. They all had communication badges as well. If I had chosen to display an emotion the most logical choice would be perplexed bewilderment. All three turned to look at me as I entered, but again showed no sign of greeting nor spoke, so I continued to the ready room. The Orange tiger striped cat stood as if to follow me, interested perhaps in receiving affectionate interactions, but the Captain called me in before it had a chance to jump down. Entering his officer again I noted yet a fourth cat sitting opposite him, a tan and lean animal with amber eyes. It too wore a gold and black collar with the insignia of lieutenant commander.

"Well well, you're back early. Thank you, that will be all Mr. Bootsy." Perhaps spooked by my entrance, or simply because the door was now open for it, the tan feline leisurely jumped down and wandered by my leg, tail lifted. Captain Mausley gave no notice of this interaction, or if he was displeased by it he did not show it. Again my diagnostic processes halted slightly as the concept of a human speaking to a cat and dressing one in Star fleet officers' uniform while commanding a star ship did not process quickly. "Mmm, no insignia. Very humble of you. Have a seat." He nodded. Immediately the orders to watch him and the inquiry into his mental state resurfaced, if I was to understand the man and observe him for any odd behavior now seemed the time to actuate the program. I walked forward a few steps and began scanning him.

"Sir, please do not move." I placed both hands perpendicular around his head and began moving them slowly downwards.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" I chose to skip the technical aspect as many who were not familiar with medical procedures often called 'jargon'.

"I am running a diagnostic on your brain." I said simply. He smiled graciously again, upsetting my scan as the brain activity centers flared.

"Now why would you do that?" He did not lean back, but I restarted the scan anyway as I answered him.

"It is part of my programming mission to observe you in many ways including, dietary, socially, and portions of which I am not allowed to discuss with you." Mausley moved his eyebrows again, upsetting the delicate scan.

"And who has forbidden you to discuss them?"

I restarted my scan, "The nature of that which I can not discuss is secretive and therefore I can not discuss it either." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, again interrupting my scan, "Please hold still, sir." he didn't drop his smile.

"So you're scanning my brain mmm? And it's a delicate scan, and you can't tell me why… is there any reason I should allow you to scan my brain with a potentially harmful wave spectrum?" At this I paused.

"My scan is not harmful in any way; it is an easily repeatable computed axial tomography which I can keep on record for later observations." He sat back so I was forced to mount his desk and restrain him with my feet.

Mausley raised both his eyebrows, "Is this really protocol?" he said chidingly.

"My orders allow me to override protocol to complete my mission." He placed both of his hands on mine.

"But this still isn't very nice is it?" At that I paused, dropping my hands.

"Do you mean to imply that I am treating you like an object instead of like a person as others have treated me?" He smiled at me.

"I simply said it was not nice." I chose to display insecurity, crossing my arms.

"So you are inferring that I am a cold hearted machine that can not feel and never will be anything more then a tool?" At this he stood.

"I didn't say that either, but I find your ability to assume such things from simple inflection and dialogue very sophisticated." At this I allowed the coloration pigmentation in my facial features darken, as was part of my programming to display pleasure.

"I am unable to feel happiness, but I hope this display of embarrassment will allow you to understand that I would prefer such comments."

Mausley smiled again, "So you're diagnostic found nothing wrong after all then?" At this I displayed shock by slightly increasing my intake of oxygen sharply and placing a hand to my mouth.

"In my attempts at understanding your mental facilities I seem to have forgotten I was running the diagnostic." Mausley straightened his shirt.

"Well then I suppose there is only one thing to do." He folded his hands behind his back as I waited expressionlessly, "I suppose I should nick name you, Cat, in honor of the scan you were sent to complete but I can tell you now, if you'd really would like to get to know me, simple questions would suffice." I uncrossed my arms and tried to take in as much of him as possible with my ocular sensors, he had simply given me a name and reminded me of the letter of my duty which was to observe him. In my efforts to complete my mission I unwittingly forwent the logical route of preemptive observation and went directly to the scanning phase as was subject to fixing a problem. I had in fact treated him as an object as others had treated me. A puzzle which I had strongly wanted an answer too. I paused displaying confusion and further embarrassment by ducking my head and fidgeting with my digits.

"It seems I am the one who has erred Captain, I shall return to the star base and renew my diagnostic." Mausley smiled understandingly and warmly, a fascinating combination; a tangent thought of complying all the ways he was able to smile birthed a new subroutine.

"Well as they say, to Err is human…" I looked up then, and was unable to process the corresponding sensation which spread through my processors. "But I believe the probation period has gone well enough. I hereby field promote you to Ensign, Ms. Cat; that is of course, if you choose to stay aboard, and unless you would prefer anther name?" For some reason, perhaps due to the diagnostic, my tear ducts malfunctioned and began over producing a moistening agent secretion for my ocular sensors.

"No Sir, Cat is fine." He smiled in yet another variation.

"Very Good, Ensign Cat, now if you would be so kind..."

"Sir?" I replied, he motioned down.

"You're on my desk?" For yet another reason I could only assume was a malfunction I found myself only then realizing I was still sitting on his desk with my feet griping his waist. I released him, displaying more embarrassment for his benefit and nodding. He smiled and waited for me to scoot off his desk as I all but ran out the ready room without another word. I continued almost absently forward, restarting the level one diagnostic and nearly tripped over the orange tabby. He looked up at me sternly and moved from my path grudgingly. I noted again that each bridge station was now occupied with cats, some wandering aimlessly, and others sitting at stations. All of them looked at me, as I walked by however, and yet still none of them communicated in any way I could understand. As I stepped onto the turbo lift, I noted the Orange tabby jumping up on the tactical console, though if it was simply to get a better look at me or because that was its favorite seat I did not know. The walk to my quarters also generated further anomalies in my processing, as again and again I displayed confusion at the sights before me. Domestic felines. Everywhere.

Some with official collars, some without, yet all were wandering the corridors of the deck I resided on. I also noted with more disruption in my diagnostic, there were several kittens at play, and or some cats seemed to be walking together. My ocular sensors compiled a total of thirty seven different individuals on my trip to my quarters. The fascinating aspect of the journey increased as more and more of the little carnivores displayed themselves. Immediately my programming alternated and I could not help but continue to catalogue each cat I saw. I spent an unknown variant of time simply wandering the halls and counting each feline. Once I had found myself once more on my own deck, I entered my quarters and began researching the crew compliment and tying to put names to faces. The ships computer interfaced with my own and I spend still more unknowns portions of time reading the biography and logs of each crew member, complete with little photos. I scanned and memorized over one thousand, two hundred and seven specific individuals including Captain Mausley himself.

If the Captain had complied this data base himself purely from the fiction of his mind it would have taken him at the least several years to so thoroughly detail them. The logs from his venture and the information he had gathered while in the deep delta sector did correspond with many of the personnel logs, and on the face of it, everything appeared exactly as it would with any normal crew. Aside from some of Captain Mausley's eccentrics and the fact the entire crew seemed to be _just cats_. But. the only way to be sure would be by reading Captain Mausley's personal logs. Such logs were beyond my protocol and newly acquired rank, but my orders had specified learned the truth, thus there was only one thing more I need do. It didn't take long to find the Captain's quarters, trying to access his personal logs took only a few moments more, yet it was the reading that took the longest.

From the moment I began my outer sensory perception faded. Only the words flowing from the console existed to me. I read of his hopes, dreams, his missions, and his deepest and most intimate personal thoughts. I found the same malfunctioning ocular moisturizing units increased in disoperation as I continued, I was even forced to blot the gathering liquids to continue reading and protect his console. Halfway through his life in the Delta quadrant I simply had to cease reading. There was no possible way for me to continue my research into this subject on such a level. The ethical and moral grounds reflected in the actions of Captain Mausley at every turn, mirrored my own action sequences and reminded me of deeply held and often referenced definitions of duty. I did not nessicarily know the purpose of my existence nor had I ever questioned it, but it was rumors of Captain Mausley and his crew that made me begin to. For the first time in my existence, there was a logical reason for the emotional distinction of loyalty. I turned off the console. It was not my place to investigate the motivations or reality of a person simply because of a confused misunderstanding in Starfleet command.

Captain Mausley was nothing if not exceptional, it did not matter who or what his crew was, and it did not matter how he completed his mission in so long as his actions were in line with the regulations and spirit of Starfleet. Nothing I had seen, spoke of the smallest spec of disloyalty or wrong doing. It appeared to me then, my mission was the devious and strange aspect of this scenario, not Captain Mausley or his crew. Immediately I made my way to his ready room, heedless of the animals scattering at my feet, nor of protocol. I found myself standing before Mausley with my malfunctioning ocular moisturizers in full production and my vocal sensors also wavering, I also found that I could not stop myself from displaying the human signs for regret.

Mausley was gracious enough to look surprised and led me to sit down on the couch next to his desk. I had barely seated myself when I began revealing the entire story of my mission and my criminal actions. I then could not stop the flow of information as I revealed my origins and speculation on my current imperfections to which even I had forgotten to continue the level one diagnostic upon. When I had finished speaking for what my internal chronometer registered as a full hour, I unlocked my arms from around Captain Mausley's chest and looked at him. I displayed further embarrassment as I noted his uniform had been soiled by my malfunctions and tried to remove some of the dampness via friction application. After repeating my nickname numerous times, he finally took my hand and held it still. Only then did I look up and displayed darkening pigmentation embarrassment again.

"Ensign Cat, I am deeply troubled by this whole sour affair. There is no doubt in my mind that you are not at fault for these circumstances, and that you should not be held responsible for them." I tried to remove further Optical moisture.

"but the things I've done! Orders or not, they are simply too-"

He patted my hand kindly, "As far as I'm concerned you are following your orders perfectly." At this I could only look at him in silence, awaiting further extrapolation. "If I heard correctly from that, rather long confession, your orders were to observe my missions and take particular care in estimating the physical and mental conditions of my crew and I, correct?" I only nodded, not following his train of logic. "Is that not the same mission of every chief medical officer?" I felt the object rising through my memory logs even before I voiced it, when he smiled again. "And in your capacity of engineer and security officer you have clearly shown yourself capable of gathering information vital to safeguarding the crew and the mission." Again my vocal resonances halted and another malfunction was not allowing his words to process. I stared at him while trying to actuate a vocal response by moving my mouth and jaw rhythmically, finally a sound came out.

"But my orders were secret and I just told you everything!" Captain Mausley smiled in a placating, calming and endearing way.

"I believe I said something along the lines of Erring being only human, but if you'd rather feel guilty about it I could sentence you to a few hours on the holodecks for some needed R&R. After all, if your service record is up to date, you haven't been given shore leave during your entire career. Ever." Again I found my vocal operations nonfunctioning. Captain Mausley patted my hand reassuringly, "I think it is about time you had a break, before you break, Ensign Cat." The logistics of my self repair system began to formulate the entirety of my working production schedule and to my displayed surprise, I found I was extremely lacking in self care and repair. I have never undergone a scheduled routine maintenance, nor had time to incorporate any kind of self centered introspection of my system. This would absolutely explain why there were so many malfunctions appearing all at once, now that I actually had the time and need to undergone self examination, I was finding errors that had long gone unnoticed!

"Oh thank you Captain! Thank you!" The Captain wheezed.

"Ms. Cat, my ribs." With a literal shock to my systems I realized I was again embracing the Captain and had been contracting my superior strength.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Captain!" I released immediately to which he exhaled,

"Perfectly fine."

…

Slowly the failed prototype Android, reformed as a borg, refitted as a pleasure device, and finally formatted as an exceptional robotic assistant made her way along the corridors of the U.S.S. Abyssinian. She stood at roughly five feet two inches tall, weighing one hundred and seventy three pounds, with an hour glass figure. Her outer appearance since the refitting was toned down, but some of the more exotic features remained; ever tanned skin, bright blond hair, ruby red lips, and bright golden eyes. She wore a wholly untypical black uniform with a bright green bar across her shoulders. Though she was outfitted with fully functional female accessories she had never really thought of herself as any particular gender, until now. She had not even had any true identification resembling a name, instead referred to in an endless stream of assignment numbers, each more general then the next, until now. As she finally reached the turbo lift to head to her very own quarters, her expressive face slowly scanned the surroundings, silent in the seemingly crowded starship. The turbo lift hummed, delivering her many floors up where she then crossed to her own ready room door.

"Personal log, supplemental. As I settle in to end my first day aboard the U.S.S. Abyssinian, I find myself looking forward to the chance to do some introspection of all my internal and external systems. I find it well overdue." Slowly Cat lay on the first bed she ever had and looked up at her very own ceiling. She had finally found a place of her own, a home, among Captain Mausley and his crew of nothing but cats.


	6. Episode 4: M'Ressurrection

**Episode 4: M'Ressurrection**

The scent caught her completely off guard. "No… It couldn't be." Her feline nostrils flared, her oval amber eyes with a black slit in the middle widened, her long ears covered in orange fur as the rest of her, perked. She turned among the crowd of people, her long tail slowly rising in surprise. The fur on the back of her neck slowly rose as well as she caught sight of the back of brown hair tied neatly in a pony tail that dangled between his shoulders. She inhaled again; the thousands of scents of the various beings around her, some alien some familiar, but none so familiar as the warmth that instantly singled him out. Her mouth opened of its own accord and she heard her own voice loudly blurting out: "MAUSLEY!" The few in front of her looked at her warily, and others spanning the distance spared her a glance, but the brown head stopped firmly. Slowly, as if in a dream, it turned revealing an angular face dipped with a neat goatee. Deep brown eyes opened in mild surprise and suddenly he was raising his arm high above the crowd waving it slowly back and forth as he called out in a high child-like voice.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Mmmmm'Reeeeeeeeeessss!" It was almost comical, and some around him stopped to openly gape, but M'Ress was already padding with fluid agility and soundless speed toward him. She ducked and wove through the crowd, feeling her heart increase, those before her gasped moving quickly from her way as she neatly pounced before he even finished drawing out her name. She collided against him, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her head in his neck, somehow he managed not to be thrown back despite her speed.

"No no, it can't be you. I must be dreaming!" She took in his scent greedily. The same slightly wild yet strong smell of no nonsense chemicals, no false scents to mask his own, no flowers or perfumes of any kind, just a simple cleanliness that repressed his own scent by not effecting a scent. The closest to the human equivalent of allowing one to have his own smell without exactly allowing themselves to stink of preparation; it was all human and one hundred percent him. "Mausley? Mausley, how can you be here?" She still didn't look up, didn't dare to open her eyes afraid he would disappear, blow away like a cloud. At least while she had her eyes closed, her nose buried in his neck, and her arms firmly around him, he was there. She felt the close warmth of his own arms around her as he returned the hug just as warmly and laid the side of his face on the top of her head. He didn't say a word, didn't prompt her to release him, instead her held her just as firmly as she held him. They stayed holding each other for what pleasantly felt like a millennium. The crowd around them forgotten, the time around them forgotten; M'Ress realized she was purring throatily. A deep rumble of his own began in Mausley's chest as he spoke and his voice smiled.

"I take it you're happy to see me?"

…

In the recreation of area of the Star base, a simple room with bare white glossed floors, silvery grey walls, and holographic windows showing sunny outdoor scenes, two figures now sat leisurely at a table. M'Ress was looking down into her drink, her face flushed in embarrassment, the other smiling at her graciously. It was only moments after he spoke that she looked up to him, her eyes swimming in his appearance and it was only then she recognized the Captain Insignia on his neck. She had let go immediately, but he didn't let her withdraw completely. In neat shock, with her fur standing on end, he suggested they have a seat and a drink. She still hadn't been able to form words as her faced burned beneath her fur. They sat in silence for what felt unpleasantly like a millennium when he ordered a glass of milk. She didn't look up into his gaze he slowly and calculatedly drank it, then allowed the resulting mustache to remain. M'Ress tried her best to remain embarrassed, she really did, but her lips curled anyway and she could not stop the laugh that came out. The first, it seemed, she had issued in eighty years. When it finally played out, Mausley licked it away, "That's better." He smiled again, M'Ress finally had to speak.

"Mausley if I had known you were a Captain, I mean I just assumed when I saw you, and the red color… I forgot." Mausley shrugged lightly, as if nothing need be forgiven.

"Well I suppose I am still a red shirt." He grinned.

M'Ress leaned forward, "How is it possible?" Mausley shrugged again.

"Well my superiors felt it was necessary to increase my rank wh-" M'Ress suppressed the laugh this time, waving it off.

"No I mean, how did you come to be here, in this time?" Mausley looked at her pointedly.

"I could ask you the same thing." M'Ress smirked.

"I asked first." Mausley pursed his lips, "I suppose you did. Well alright then." He leaned forward, yet relaxed as if getting comfortable to tell a story.

"I was on a landing party investigating strange energy signatures."

"Away team." M'Ress correctly lightly with a small smiled.

"And that we did." He didn't miss a beat, "We came across a 'being' calling herself Bastet, the ancient old earth Cat headed goddess of Egyptian culture." M'Ress raised her eyebrow.

"Sounds familiar."

Mausley never dropped his grin, "Well she first attempted to get my Captain and crew to worship her, but when we refused of course she then wasted no time in telling us to leave at once. Apparently she as conducting some delicate experiments of her own and we were interrupting her."

M'Ress narrowed her eyes, "What experiments?"

Mausey flourish a hand, "I'm getting there." He hunched forward again. "Now, not only did Captain O'Blivis refuse to worship her, but he refused to leave until he found out what the energy readings were."

"A big mistake." M'Ress sympathized.

Mausley nodded sadly, "She said, 'then none of you shall leave.'" Mausley leaned back, recalling the memory with a long mourned expression. "She obliterated the _Crusade_ and all the people on it. I tried to fight her, but was easily knocked aside and out." He paused for a moment, hand gripping his half empty glass of milk. "When I came to everyone was gone. She smiled at me, saying I was the last she could test it with." M'Ress wanted to lean forward and comfort him, but she recognized the long standing acceptance in his voice.

"Test what?" She prompted, Mausley looked up.

"The gate, she called it, an archway that shimmered in the air. She was trying to perfect restarting it, I don't know exactly for what purpose, but she explained to me –even as she led me steadily towards it- she had put the others through it, to a 'dissatisfactory' end." Mausley shifted in his seat. "She claimed to respect my bravery and my honor as I tried to protect my people. Even to the point of attacking a god. I told her she wasn't a god, but a child who would one day regret her actions." Mausley looked up then, "She laughed. Without another word she kissed me on the check and shoved me through the gate." M'Ress was hanging on his every word.

"What happened?" Mausley sighed, and a soft smile played on his lips.

"I survived. Appearing on the bridge of a Klingon vessel; you can imagine their surprise. And mine. Last I had checked we were at 'odds' with the Klingons." M'Ress smiled despite herself, a rush of nostalgia again lightening her heels.

"What happened next?" She couldn't help the urgency in her voice, Mausley grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, not to brag or anything, but a short scuffle broke out which only ended as I held the Captain himself hostage at the end of my knife. They contacted the federation to negotiate my rescue."

M'Ress's face cracked in a smile, "You still carry that old thing?"

Mausley scoffed, "Of course!" M'Ress felt the smile remain until Mausley spoke, "Now, you're turn." Then her smiled died. Mausley noticed all too much. "Shibby?" he said softly. M'Ress looked up then wiped her eyes before the tears even showed.

"Afraid I haven't been doing to well. Like you I went through a Gateway, or was pulled in I should say." Mausley nodded for her to continue. "Afraid I haven't adjusted as well as you have." Mausley let the slightest frown touch the corner of his face.

"I wouldn't say that. You're as healthy and beautiful as I remember, though if I recall you wore red then too. I must say though, blue really does suit you, it highlights the color of your eyes." M'Ress smiled at the compliment but only weakly. "I can imagine, being an engineer in a time where the technology is vastly improved isn't as easy as being a security officer. We still had dials on our communicators for goodness sakes!" M'Ress felt the smile in herself, but didn't let it show, the turmoil of her emotions was slowly coming to the surface.

"How do you stand it?" She said quietly. Mausley didn't drop his smile, but leaned forward in concern.

"Shibby?"

M'Ress looked at him sharply, "You species and mine aren't long lived, so you and I know what it is like to loose everyone and everything. When I arrived here I threw myself into the work because I couldn't bare the loneliness of it all, I made a lot of mistakes and caused a lot of problems… but you seemed to get by and more than that, advance. For all I know you could have your own Starship, while I can barely wrap my mind around new concepts of science, even if I am a Chief Science Officer. How did you do it Mausley? How do you continue to do it? You're smile hasn't faded, you're the picture of health, and I'd hate you say it, but even more refined and mature then I remembered!" M'Ress leaned forward then, nearly toppling her still untouched drink. "What is your secret?" Mausley looked into her twice as large amber eyes, the predatory stare, and did not even flinch a muscle.

"Survival." M'Ress began to form a question but he didn't even pause. "Life throws everything at you. Everything. No one is spared the slings and arrows, no one is given breathing room, and certainly no one will help you unless you try to help yourself." M'Ress was halfway between wondering if he meant her, and her heart began to sink inside of her when he leaned forward and took her hand. "But this is the Federation. _Here_, and perhaps only here, are you given the _chance_ to ask for help. If you ask for it, that is trying to help _yourself_, and everyone will do what they can to help you." M'Ress felt the skeptical shake of her head even as she thought it.

"I don't know who helped you Mausley, but they didn't help me." Mausley narrowed his eyes.

"Your ship didn't have a counselor? The Crew didn't rally in trying to make you feel welcome?" M'Ress sighed through her teeth, her fangs showing lightly.

"No Mausley they did not. I was supposed to be treated like everyone else, given no special treatment for special circumstances." Mausley gripped her hand and his face lit up with shock.

"But that is absurd!"

"How could it be? Why should I be given special treatment simply because of a tragedy in my life?" M'Ress looked surprised, Mausley uncharacteristically snorted.

"Common decency. Do we not treat respected members of the crew differently then others? Ambassadors? Leaders of other worlds? They are given more respect, leeway, and allowances then our own people? Special treatment for their rank and service. So why wouldn't we, at the very least, give compassionate breathing room to someone who has served diligently and run across a tragedy in the line of duty?" M'Ress looked taken back. "Do we scoff and tell those who've lost a limb in service to Starfleet, 'tough luck, so when are you going to get over it'? Do we sneer and whisper about them as they try and perform their duties, expecting them to work as well or better then someone who had all of his limbs?" M'Ress didn't know what to say. "Why should you be treated any differently then someone recovering from a terminal illness or a devastating physical trauma, don't you think the doctors would assign them special lighter duties until they could adjust and furthermore check in on them periodically? It is the same with mental trauma."

M'Ress felt her mind go completely blank, even as Mausley patted her hand. "I am absolutely certain you would not have failed to do your absolutely best given your circumstances. Adjustment be damned, you are a damn fine officer, a damn fine person, and would have coped to the best of your abilities, but for that matter you are assigned to a damn Starship. With a crew, which is suppose to be on your side, there to help you, there to guide you and make the adjustment easier. Not harder." M'Ress was literally shell shocked; unsure if he was saying this for her benefit alone or if he truly felt it. "Are you telling me no one came to you to make sure if you got something or not? No one in your department made absolutely certain you were adjusting alright? Not even your superior officer?" M'Ress was slowly shaking her head, and the words tumbled out of her before she could stop them.

"Gleau just used the 'Knack' to get me in his bed." As soon as the words left her lips she put her other hand to her mouth, unbelieving they had come out so easily. Perhaps it was because Mausley was telling her what she wanted to hear, vindicating her in her anger at her loneliness; perhaps it was because she had known from so long ago, or perhaps it was because he was so easy to talk to. She didn't know, but she felt mortified by her words. His reaction though, stunned her. A storm broiled in his eyes, a darker look she had never seen the equal too, small scars she had hardly noticed before on his face became stark white upon his tan skin.

"So it was you." His voice came out so deadly calm, so level, M'Ress was certain at one point he was going to leap across the table and devour her.

"Me?" She whispered, Mausley put both hands on her one.

"You know about the war brewing, the Federation investigation? There was rumor it was all linked to a certain elf who committed a crime against a female Starfleet officer, which began the whole questioning." M'Ress was utterly mystified, did he blame her? "Shibby if I had known…" And there it was; that storm, that darkness, turned inward. He blamed himself; for not being there to protect her, for not being there to prevent it. All at once M'Ress reached her free hand forward and clasped both of his.

"Mausley you couldn't have known, for all you knew I was long dead like everyone else and you're a Captain, you have to worry about your own Crew." Mausley did a sharp shake of his head.

"No excuse. I could have looked up your file and seen the additional information, I could have tried to contact you, but I was too lost in my own selfish survival to look up my old friends. Alien friends, who for all I knew could have lived long enough to be in the same age as myself, or for that matter, been dying in this new age without my notice. No. I put the past behind me so I wouldn't have to face the pain, and because of that you were allowed to feel a greater pain." M'Ress restrained the tears, gripping his hands so hard her claws nearly cut his skin, but he did not pull away.

"It wasn't your fault Mausley."

"And it isn't yours." Mausley shot back. M'Ress felt physically hit. "I can see it in your eyes; you think this war with the Selelvians is your doing. You think if you had kept your mouth shut and suffered in silence none of this would have happened, but you know very well he was murdered because he had gone too far with someone and was finally held responsible." M'Ress couldn't stop her nails from digging into him then.

"You don't know."

Maulsy didn't even flinch, his gaze locked with hers. "You didn't kill him M'Ress." he said quietly.

"But I am to blame, you don't know…"

Mausley gripped her hands, causing her claws to bite even deeper, "Yes I do, you did not murder him."

"But Janos did because he was my lover!" M'Ress hurled it at him, and more, at the world. She didn't elevate her voice, didn't shout, but the force of her words were as daggers. Mausley's eyes sharpened all the more, but he did not speak. It had become deathly quiet in the room, all eyes were on her, but she couldn't look away from Mausley. His eyes held her, captured her, _compelled_ her. "You didn't know that did you? Starfleet wouldn't have kept it on record, but my crew knows, and because of that I'm sure a lot of people know. A lot of people who blame me; for sharing my bed with a suspected rapist and then a murder and finally causing a war itself." She didn't feel the tears that ran down her cheeks, even as they stained her black uniform. Without warning Mausley hit his badge, was kicking the table aside and pulling M'Ress into his arms.

"Cat, some privacy." And suddenly around them a black dome materialized. M'Ress hardly noticed. The wracking sobs which overtook her body, even as her knees slowly gave out to weakness taking them both to the floor, wouldn't even let her speak. She sobbed unabashed into Mausley's arms and chest, venting everything she had gone through, everything she had held back. She sobbed over Gleau's abuse and even his death. She cried over Janos, his last words to her and his mental death. She had shared moments with them, personal moments which she though were deep and special, but they weren't. She had known, perhaps always, she was merely running into the open arms of anyone she could to stave off the sheer loneliness she felt; had driven herself desperately to connect with someone, in any way she could, in this new era. But now she was faced with a reminder of her own time, someone who had gone through exactly what she had. Loosing everything, everyone, and feeling the sheer loneliness. Yet he had been given all the aid he required.

Because he was human? It that why he was given common human decency? Was it because she was not, that her own crew had not? She didn't know, but she didn't care, it was all the universe to her now to be wrapped in the warm yet undemanding arms of the now Captain Mausley. When her sobs lessened after what seemed as hours, and her suffering kicks to the floor and claws to his uniform had ceased, she didn't want to open her eyes. Once more the idea that Mausley, exactly what she needed right then, would simply fade away like a dream if she dared open her eyes, gripped her. So she gripped him; but Mausley remained, holding her closely, pressing her pain and torment into himself. As if he could smother it, kill it at the source, and protect her from feeling it ever again. Even when she knew her claws had bitten too deeply, feeling more than fabric give way, even when her moans and cries had hurt her own ears, he did not let go. She could have rent him limb from limb, torn the flesh from him absolutely, but he didn't back away from her pained fury. Even as her breath slowed, and her eyes burned, he spoke in a whisper.

"Tell me Shibby, tell me everything." And though she had upturned all her sorrows, unleashed them fully, she felt it anew. She told him in whimpered sobs and sometimes barely recognizable grows, she told him everything in every detail. She did not say it beautiful, gracefully, nor even lightly. She cured, she spat, she hissed. She gripped at Mausley in anger and fear and every emotion, and she did so until her full story was told. Mausley listened to every word, whispering encouragement, removing blame, like a surgeon cutting away diseased flesh. Together, Mausley made bleed the wounds of M'Ress's heart, and let flow the horrid festering. They stayed there on the floor, surrounded by the darkness of the dome, with light coming up from the glossed tiles they sat on. They spoke calmly, and rocked each other back and forth now and again comfortably. She let it all out, and he let her. It was not professional, not the way a Councilor of Starfleet would have. It was not even seemly. But all the same it was what she needed.

Finally, finally when the wounds were no longer buried and M'Ress felt spent from exorcizing her demons. She held onto Mausley for dear life, cradled in his arms and on his lap. "I, I must look terrible." She said after a while. Mausly shook his chin lightly against the top of her head.

"No more then I did when I did the same thing." M'Ress gripped his forearm,

"You did?" She sniffled, Mausley chuckled low in his chest, a warm pur.

"Naturally. I told you, all one had to do was ask for help? Well I asked by blubbering, covered in blood, on the dirt of some unknown world. Having just protected the Captain of the _Expedition_- my new first new assignment, my new Captain- from a terrible end at the jaws of some shark like monster. Phasers were ineffective, the crew was being torn apart, the Captain was in its jaws. I couldn't help it, I simply snapped." He sighed into her hair, "I killed it with my bare hands, and broke down because I had though I failed my Captain and crew, again. Medical arrived and everyone came out fine, but by then I was already a heaving mess." M'Ress rubbed his arm absently, silent for a long while.

"Quite a pair aren't we?" She said distantly.

"Strangers in a strange land, mourning the loss of everything we've ever known and loved?" Mausley replied. M'Ress nodded into him, sniffling more. "Yes I suppose we are, but at least, we aren't alone." M'Ress pulled away then, to look into his eyes. "Not just each other, but Starfleet." He said to her unspoken question. "They don't often make mistakes Shibby, but when they do they go about correcting them. I am certain, if they can help me, they can help you. Don't hide it all away until you can bear it no longer, talk to someone, besides me – though I'll always be there for you if you need me- use Starfleet. You've sacrificed years of your life, for them, in service to them. The least they can do is offer you aid to continue doing so. Let alone compensate you for your service." M'Ress sat up a bit then.

"Pawl, I don't know where you came from, or why you're here, why you're saying everything I want or need to hear, and I can't even begin to thank you for everything-"

"Then don't." He said softly. M'Ress wiped her face, "Consider it just a small down payment on a debut I owe. You do remember don't you? Saving my life, twice?" M'Ress nodded then, smiling just as softly. "

It seems so long ago. Like another lifetime, and I've changed so much." Mausley nodded, pushing a stray hair from her face.

"I noticed. You no longer speak with a pur."

M'Ress smiled ruefully, "Afraid I haven't had much to purr about."

Mausley smirked then, "What, tired of cat jokes already?" M'Ress looked up then, her eyes going wide. And for a moment there, there was a pause, and then they both erupted in laughter. Laughter that, as a broom, swept away all the negative residue. Laughter which used all of their breath and had them collapsing anew into heaving sobs and tears, but it was a welcome change. After a time, they stopped and simply looked at each other.

"You've got snot all over your Captain's shirt." Mausley looked down.

"Not a problem, dry cleaning is amazingly cheap nowadays."

M'Ress cocked her eyebrows, "We didn't use money back then either."

Mausley made a face, "Must have slipped my mind, I'm getting on in the years." M'Ress couldn't help but laugh at that too. Somehow they had gone into the stage of being able to make jokes about it, but M'Ress knew that only they would be able to make them. Only they, who had shared the experience, would be able to appreciate and therefore laugh at, such jokes. Anyone else and it would seem distasteful.

"So, Captain Mausley." M'Ress smirked again. "_Do_ you have your own starship? And who is 'Cat' Prrr?" Mausley grinned in such a feral way M'Ress saw the years lift from his face like they had met only yesterday.

"Indeed I do, and there's a funny story behind that, one I'd be glad to tell you over dinner. On my ship. In my quarters." He paused for effect, "At my table. With my plates."

M'Ress laughed, feeling some of those years fall from her as well, "I get it I get it, I would be glad to join you for dinner." Mausley nodded.

"Very good."


	7. Episode 5: Of Mice and Gods Part I

**Episode 5: Of Mice and Gods Part I**

He walked briskly, authoritatively. The short balding man had allowed the rumors, speculation and confusion to spread throughout the entirety of the Alpha sector far to long. Admirals, _admirals _were too afraid to address the issue. Every single one of them was equally uncertain about the reality of the Captain and crew aboard the U.S.S. Abyssinian. They had communications with him, official records, but none of them addressed the real issue; none of them held a solid answer to what every single one of them were thinking. Each time it seemed some greater force would intervene or challenge the questioner's right to ask. Every Admiral who had since communicated with him found it too… _absurd_ a subject to even mention! But not he. No, it was his job to get to the bottom of such mysteries, it was his job to report to the highest authority in all of Starfleet; it was his job to monitor personnel, inspect ships, and judge a Captain and crew's worthiness. He may have not been the only one in his profession, but he prided himself on being the most no-bones, honest, and clear cut. He would never sugar coat such things and would make certain to ask the _real_ hard hitting inquiries. Such as: _why was Captain Mausley's crew entirely made up of cats?_

He made his rounds, dispersing his team efficiently and effectively. They were to make observations and studies of everything that happened on a routine mission aboard the Abyssinian. Their goal was to discover how it had happened, why it was allowed to continue for so long, and how it all even worked! Surely they had not sent an entire galaxy class starship deep into the delta quadrant with only a compliment of cats! And they were not even alien cats, no, not even trained cats; just normal, everyday, average house cats! They had of course read some of crew logs, all normal and average for any human being, and each one speaking as if it was perfectly logical for a crew of cats to serve aboard a starship as if they were any other being, but the very idea that cats could somehow learn the human language and even operate complex machinery, the very idea…. pure _ludicrous_. When the Captain himself politely asked for the reason of their stay, he had enjoyed telling the Captain it was top secret information, and he only needed to cooperate.

Yes, Admiral Cores Malone Pullton, prided himself on getting to the bottom of things. Down to the 'brass tax' his grandfather was fond of saying. The only problem was, the truth was becoming closer and closer to absolute _impossibility_. He received reports from every member of his inspection crew. Each one detailing how, no matter how crazy it may sound, the cats were actually operating the ship like a real crew! They did it with some difficultly, holding plasma inducer implements with two paws instead of one hand or pulling out core processor chips with their teeth, yet the fluidity of the crew and the team work allowed each task to be completed just as efficiently and sometimes more efficiently then _human_ crews! But somehow, the cats themselves made every single action seem unintentional, accidental, or even within mere seconds as the person official observing them looked away. All had the evidence of the cat's operation, fixed stations or wiring that was faulty moments before, but none of them had actually seen the small animals do it themselves, so every report was pure speculation on how it was done but fair and factual on what was done!

It didn't make any sense, even if a crew member actually stopped and stared at a cat as it was about to weld a junction, the cat would stop and look at them. If they commanded the cat to continue, they felt foolish at having actually given a command to a cat, or they felt like they were being unjust in demanding the poor little creature perform it's duties under their scrutiny, and a few seconds later after having gotten lost in these thoughts and blinking, the job was done and the cat was looking at them as if waiting to be dismissed! The Admiral himself had tried such a thing, pausing briefly to stop and openly stare at a cat who was handling a delicate integrated tri-coupling when a flash of yellow and brown walking by had diverted his gaze. He had only glanced to see what the source was when he remember to snap his head back around, the cat in turn looked back at him, somehow having already fused the first contact point. He scowled and made sure his eyes would not move from those other contact points, the cat stared at him wearily, as if wondering if it should continue or not.

He didn't tell it to or anything of course, _he_ was not silly enough to order a cat after all. Yet, again the flash of blonde hair and brown skin had distracted him, only it was a level above him. He couldn't help but look at the sudden motion, even as the bottom of his vision caught motion from the cat below him in which once more when he snapped his head back down to look and the _second_ contact was fused and the cat was again staring at him uncertainly. He stepped forward, checking the contacts himself, noting they were all frustratingly properly and expertly finished. He then stepped back a ways more and motioned for the cat to continue in his urgency, the cat looked started at his hand waving, as if he was acting crazy, which he felt he was… making hand motions at a cat and all, when a soft voice nearly made him jump.

"Excuse me Sir, if there anything I can do for you?" He whirled around half expecting a talking cat when he realized it was simply the advanced robot which had been programmed by another admiral to observe Mausley like he himself was.

"What? No, I'm simply-" But too late he realized he had looked away, and immediately spun around to see that naturally, the third and final contact had been expertly fused. The tool and the cat were both gone in fact. Fuming he spun back in place, the robot was looking at him quizzically, "You! You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She cocked her head to the side and lifted both of her supple eyebrows.

"Yes I deliberately asked you if I could help you, sir." She said neutrally.

"No I mean, you distracted me so I could not see the cat!" She actually blinked at him in confusion.

"But you were looking directly at her. Are you suggesting I damaged your eyesight?" She crossed her arms defensively, puffing out her cheeks.

"No, no, I mean you- oh never mind, why am I arguing with a machine?" He had said; she puffed out her chest looking at him incredulously.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that I am unable to read the higher brain functions of humans or any other life form, it was not a part of my programming, so I can not answer your question." He started to feel a bit odd being confronted by a machine which could tear his limbs off just as easily as pulling a fly's wings off.

"Hear now, there is no reason to get upset."

"Sir I feel I must remind you I am incapable of feeling anger." She pointed at him angrily, her facing becoming hot and her eyes blazing.

"This is utterly mad!" he waved her off. She neatly balled her fists and just as neutrally said;

"Sir again I must remind you I am unable to feel mad!" and then proceeded to stomp her foot, "So if you will excuse me sir." She turned smartly and stormed off. The shock had been clear on his face then, but all of that was erased now. Now he would finally get to the real bottom of it all. He himself 'stormed' onto the bridge ignoring the interested looks of the various cats and stating flatly.

"_Captain_ a moment if you please." He used the word lightly, and Mausley stood up graciously smiling.

"Of course." He motioned to his ready room but there was no need for this farce to continue.

"Captain this façade has gone on long enough, I demand answers and I demand them now!" Captain Mausley had the audacity to look graciously confused.

"Admiral I'm afraid I don't understand, we're searching for any anomalies in the Cat's Eye nebula as ordered by Starfleet command on Stardate 55332.5, which is is so here we a-"

"I don't mean any of that, I mean about your crew!" He gripped his hands behind his back tightly as Mausley continued to play innocent.

"Admiral Pullton if my crew has performed unsatisfactory in any way…" At this point he could no longer contain his distaste for Mausley and threw his hands to his sides.

"No Captain Mausley, your 'crew' has not performed unsatisfactorily, but I would like to know _exactly_ by what miracle they perform at all!" Again Mausley looked at a loss when suddenly he turned around, looking to a muddy colored cat sitting at the right helm control, he paused for a moment as if listening.

"Put it on Main view screen." Immediately the cat sat on its butt on the console and the screen came on, showing a great mass of blue white energy amid the stars.

"Mausley I will not be ignored, and what is this?"

Mausley turned to him, "Apparently Admiral, it's an anomaly." instantly he was intrigued and crossed down the to the main floor.

"What? But there weren't supposed to be any anomalies in the Cat's Eye nebula…" Mausley raised his eyebrow but simply turned back to the screen.

"Well Admiral, it seems there is now." Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared on the bridge, directly between the consoles and the Captain. Immediately Mausley made to set himself in-between it and the Admiral.

"What on earth!" Admiral Pullton said, his voice raising a bit too much.

"No, not earth." A ghostly voice answered, Mausley shielded his eyes.

"I am Captain Pawl Mausley of the United Federation of Planets Star Ship Abyssinian, we come in peace!" Within the light a phantasmal form appeared, humanoid.

"Peace? No peace! You have trod where mortals should not tread and encouraged the wraith of the gods!" Admiral Pullton felt his heart jump into his throat, but Mausley seemed less… impressed.

"Did you say gods?" He said daringly.

"Yes, we are beings of extraordinary power far beyond your mortal comprehension, what you would call, gods." It said authoritatively. Mausley actually seemed to relax, and almost become even annoyed.

"Really… which ones?" he said flatly, Admiral Pullton couldn't believe it.

"Mausley!" he said his voice bridging on the soprano.

"If you are 'The Beings' you might as well leave because none of us will worship you, If you are Onaya none of us are doing anything terribly creative so we can't feed you, If you are Nagilum I can tell you I'd rather destroy the ship than let you experiment on my crew, If you are Nacene I warn you we have on board some of Tuvok's neurotoxin, If you are a Metron I must inform you I find your declaration savage and barbaric, If you are the Beta XII-A entity I assure you we will readily laugh you right off this ship,If you are Pah-wraiths I must warn you we have means of producing chroniton radiation." Mausley rounded on the energy form and scowled darkly, Admiral Pullton was so shocked he could barely breathe, and then Mausley continued.

"You can't be one of the Prophets because you don't look like anyone I know, you can't be an advanced Ocampa because none of them are nearly so arrogant, you can't be Organians because they hate to interfere, you can't be Douwd because I doubt any of them are nearly so theatrical, you can't be the Delta Theta III entity because we are no where near Dealta Theta III, you can't be Gorgan because there are none here- not even children- who will obey you, you can't be Quaestor who is far more than just then this, you can't be 'The One' because he was destroyed, you can't be 0 because the Q Continuum would certainly be all over my ship by now, for that same reason you can not be Trelane either, and you certainly are not the Traveler!" Mausley then stood firmly straight and tall, "Therefore I can come to only one conclusion, so if you are quite done playing this little game, Chess?" The form inside the blinding white light stood still, Admiral Pullton didn't dare move.

"Party pooper." Finally the white light simply blinked out and in its place stood a young woman, around twenty years of age with stark red hair, freckles and amazingly enough, pigtails. "How did you know?" She pouted melodramatically, Mausley sighed, somehow graciously.

"Well Chess, for one thing we are in the Cat's Eye nebula, a very well documented and thoroughly studied portion of this sector. So any anomaly we found would be utterly new, whereas your declaration suggested your presence here for quite some time as we humans have called you 'gods'. Secondly, by pure deduction, none of the other races I've mentioned have your… playful flare." The young woman called Chess put her hand on her hips and shook her head sadly.

"Oh my dear Knight, you've become so jaded, but tell me, who is this?" She turned her attention to Admiral Pullton, who only then remembered he was even there at all.

"Who are you?" He heard himself say. She smirked then looked at Mausley, who turned aside to physically allow Admiral Pullton to be a part of the conversation.

"This is Admiral Pullton, he is observing our mission." Chess's eyes seemed to light up.

"Admiral! That's one of those high ranked humans isn't it?" Mausley looked suddenly wary.

"Yes, but he is only here to observe, he has nothing to do wit-"

"Oh Mausley, how can you talk about your King like that?" She was now eyeing Pullton hungrily.

"He is not my King." Mausley said firmly.

"Oh alright, Bishop then, at _least_." Pullton felt like he was somehow in danger so he stiffened and pulled his shirt down.

"Ms. Chess, I am Admiral Pullton, I-" Chess then somehow grabbed Pullton with her eyes.

"I believe your Bishop asked a question, who am I wasn't it? Well for your information I am Q." Pullton felt his heart leap.

"Q?"

The girl twirled, "Oh not _that_ one I assure you, in fact if you must, call me QT. Ah~ that has a nice ring!" Admiral Pullton looked blankly at her and Mausley.

"But h-he called you Chess."

QT looked at Mausley languidly, "Yes of course, I won't let him call me anything else. I had to change him into a knight five different times to make him do it. It's my faaaavorite game you see." Mausley, a mixture of nostalgia and worry, made as if to intervene between Pullton and herself. "Oh! By the way, where _is_ that damsel of yours?" Mausley made slight motions to put himself in-between Pullton and QT.

"Chess, who do you…?"

QT raised her hand, "Here she is!" a flash of light brought a sudden figure onto the Bridge, the advanced robot from earlier.

"Captain? Oh… you." She said indifferently, QT pouted again.

"Is that all you can say? 'Oh you?' After all we've been through, that's all I get?"

The robot looked to Mausley, "Sir, do you wish me to remove this intruder?" Mausley held up two hands calming any words from either of them.

"Chess, Cat, please I'm sure any animosity between us can be worked through-" Admiral Pullton had quite enough of being left out and further more, he had a sudden epitome.

"It was you!" He couldn't help but squeak. All three of them looked at him. "You're the cause of all this, you're the reason the crew is like it is!" He couldn't help feeling the elation of this discovery, it all made perfect sense now. QT smiled and put her hand to her chest.

"Why Admiral I'm flattered, giving me all the credit for Captain Mausley's many successes and victories, Oh Mausley did you hear, I'm to blame for all your good deeds!" Mausley looked even further worried, but Admiral Pullton couldn't stop now.

"But of course it was you, we have so many records of previous encounters with the continuum, it explains everything!" Suddenly QT's face grew dark.

"Are you suggesting I'm anything like my fellows?" Now Mausley was truly apprehensive.

"Chess I'm sure he was simply stating your powers are just as great as all the other Qs, isn't that right Admiral." He looked at Pullton sternly, feeling chided and once more a bit afraid Admiral Pullton nodded.

"Yes I mean, I didn't mean anything by…" Yet QT was already thrusting out her lower lip.

"Oh and how would you know that? You don't know anything about me, you never seen what _I _am capable of, you haven't the slightest…" Then a wicked smile played across her lips.

"Now Chess-" Mausley looked alarmed.

"Absolutely my Knight! Now is the perfect time!" And she snapped her finger.

Just like that the Admiral found himself sitting on a dank, dark cell floor. The entire room looked to be made of large stones, about five feet square each with torches hanging from the wall in a set amount of feet. The smell of damp air nearly choked his nostrils, yet the flames gave off no smoke. Admiral Pullton looked himself over, he wore strange clothing with the texture of burlap; loose pants, a shot sleeve shirt that hung past his waist tied with a leather belt, fingerless gloves, and a black hooded cloak. There was a heavy pack to his right, fitted with many _many_ items of various types. The Admiral stood, noticing he also wore thick leather boots, and wool socks. He searched his surroundings first, looking over the slick stone walls; they seemed like some sort of granite, but there was no way out.


	8. Episode 5: Of Mice and Gods Part II

**Episode 5: Of Mice and Gods Part II**

He searched for what must have been hours and found nothing to help him, he even tried calling out to the mysterious QT, but even gave that up after a few tries. At last he turned his attention to the pack, and the moment he touched it, a door suddenly appeared. Admiral Pullton set the pack down and tried the door, it was locked, on a hunch, he picked up the bag and the door opened easily. He took the hint and continued down the corridor hefting the quite heavy burden. He had gone several feet when it became too much of a strain on his arm so he hoisted it up onto his back. He continued down the exact same corridor for what seemed half an hour, he was beginning to wonder if he was even moving at all when he came to a fork. A path to the left and a path to the right. There was no other distinction between them, and certainly no hint of what lay ahead. Without much choice the Admiral chose left, by sheer chance he had grown tired of carrying the pack and moved it off his shoulder, dropping from it a large iron pan which rolled forward before him. It was this pot which hit the unseen trip wire, unleashing a gout of flame so terrible it melted the pot instantly into a bright red puddle.

Admiral Pullton was a stoic man and very studious, but the sight of those flames and the result of the cast iron pot being incinerated shook him thoroughly. If he had taken only two more steps… immediately he turned to leave and noticed for the first time very large letters in white chalk. 'ADMIRAL THERE IS A TRAP HERE GO BACK TAKE THE RIGHT PATH - MAUSLEY'. The admiral blinked several times wondering how he could have missed it and went back to the fork, sure enough, there was more writing he had somehow missed. 'ADMIRAL TAKE THE RIGHT PATH NEVER GO LEFT – MAUSLEY' Carefully Admiral Pullton made his way down the right corridor. All along the way he noted more writing from Mausley, sometimes it told him not to step on a certain brick, or to jump from one place to another, and another time it told him to lay flat and crawl to a certain spot. The writing stayed with him the entire time, across the ground until he could actually stand. Admiral Pullton never questioned the advice, it seemed to keep him safe, but he began to wonder just how far Mausley had gone or how he knew about the traps and what to do. He even wondered how far he might have gone down to left way to convince the Admiral to take the right path…

Suddenly a large white message caught his attention. 'ADMIRAL OUT CHALK LOOK SIGNS' and then there we no more messages. Admiral Pullton truly became afraid and began calling Mausley's name every few feet. There never came an answer, but, he did happen to spot a piece of cloth. He walked slowly to it and kneeled, the cloth was arranged like an 'S'. Pullton didn't know if this meant 'stop' or if he should move in the pattern of an 's' or if it mean the floor ahead was slippery. He decided it couldn't have meant stop because Mausley wasn't there, so he gingerly held out a torch from the way to check if the floor looked slick and began crossing the floor in an 'S' shape. Going one stone at a time he managed his way down the corridor, not knowing when to stop moving in the 'S' motion when he came upon another article of clothing, this time it was much larger. He could tell it was the remnants of some soft cotton cloth, perhaps a shirt of some sort. It spelled out the words, "JUMP2 ROLL LAUGH SPIT" Pullton took that to mean he should jump twice, roll, laugh and spit.

The notion was silly in his mind, but he then noticed the cloth was not the same color throughout. The end tatters were a muddy brown… dried blood. The idea seemed far less silly. With a few breaths Admiral Pullton took a great running leap, and then another before immediately rolling, and standing to laugh. He had barely gotten out the last of his breath when he forgot to spit. A jolt of electricity slammed into him, throwing him down harshly. Thankfully it was only a small jolt, and he was able to regain his senses and breath to crawl ahead. He rested briefly and carefully continued. He hated to think what the left side might have been like. It was then he came across the pounding beneath the floor. A steady rhythm, unhurried, constant, as if someone was banging metal against stone. Tentatively Admiral Pullton tried calling out.

"Hello?" The pounding continued and the closer he got the hollowed it seemed, resounding almost, as if it were- Admiral Pullton barely stopped in time for the floor to open up revealing a huge black pit. If he had even been walking at a leisurely pace he would have stepped right into it.

"ADMIRAL DUCK!" a familiar voice shouted, immediately Pullton threw himself to the floor. The sound of a metallic clang and a heavy woosh went directly over his head, "ROLL LEFT!" Instinctually Pullton followed the orders rolling left as the floor gave out to his right. "NOW RIGHT!" It shouted, again he rolled right just as the floor came back up and the left side he had been on gave way. The Admiral was breathing heavily, waiting for more instructions, for more traps to spring. Instead, there was silence, then, "Well done Admiral, I had feared the worst." Admiral Pullton peered over the edge into the sheer blackness below.

"Mausley?" He chanced.

"For the moment, good to hear you Admiral, I didn't roll fast enough for the second drop." Admiral Pullton tried to lower a torch to see into the inky blackness.

"No no, that won't do any good I'm too far down."

Pullton frowned, "I can't see you, are you hurt?" Mausley was quiet a moment,

"Not seriously, nothing is broken if that is what you're asking, there was no spikes down this one." Admiral Pullton grimaced at that image, '_this_ one'.

"How do I get you out?" Mausley's voice came from the darkness again.

"You wouldn't happen to have any rope would you?" Pullton searched through his pack, containing a lantern, vials of oil, a small bit of flint and a plate of steel, chalk of his own, a leather sack of water, two sacks of dried foods, a pry bar, several cooking utensils, a rolled up cloth mattress, a dagger, a small pack with various small delicate tools he didn't recognize, and a large spool of rope.

"As a matter of fact I do." He began lowering the rope down, he seemed to unroll the ring of rope for several hands becoming tired in the process, "My word Mausley, how far down are you?"

The voice came again, "I'm afraid I can't tell you, you see it's a bottomless pit sir."

Pullton knit his brow, "A bottomless… you can't be serious? How are you standing at the bottom then?" A nervous chuckle floated up.

"I'm not standing Admiral, I'm bracing my arms and legs against the sides of the wall."

"Bracing your…?" Pullton immediately began lowering rope faster then ever. He lost count of how many feet after he decided to begin counting and far more then half of the rope was already gone. He began to fear he didn't have enough when suddenly a firm tug stopped him.

"Ah, got it." He felt the rope move and then felt two pulls, slowly, Admiral Pullton began trying to lift Mausley, but the weight on the other end was simply too much for him. His family prided itself on their last name claiming it originated from hard workers who 'pulled tons' and even went as far back as the pyramids of earth, yet it literally felt as if he was trying to lift a ton. Ss he tried he heard the scrape of metal on brick. "Are you alright Admiral?" but no matter how he heaved there was no use.

"You're too heavy Mausley, I can't hold on! Can you re-catch yourself?" He panted, there was the sound of metal on stone again and what he thought was a repressed groan, then the rope went limp.

"Alright, I've got it." The Admiral finally gave up, the pulling on the rope finally stopped and Mausley was silent for a moment more. "Alright, Admiral… here is what we are going to do. Can you take a close look at the pit opening?" Admiral Pullton did, "Follow the seam and say out loud you are 'searching'."

"Do what?" He responded.

"Say out loud, 'I am searching.' understand?" Mystified, the Admiral followed the order.

"I am searching." As soon as he said it he thought he heard the sound of massive objects striking the ground with a deep bass and rolling, he suddenly feared gigantic boulders would come down the corridor next, but nothing happened. However, when he looked down he noticed an odd mechanism that was not there before, partially hidden in shadow. "There is some kind of device here!" he said excitedly.

"Good good, now, say out loud you are going to 'disable it'." Admiral Pullton did so and again heard the fall of massive objects, like something being rolled a distance before stopping. He wondered at the odd noise when he took another look at the odd device which had made no sense to him before but now actually turned out to be merely a modified gear wheel with many smaller gear wheels in odd positions. Once he was able to discern the way the wheels interlocked he was actually certain he could jar one from its order to cause the pit to close and remain so.

"Mausely I think I have an idea…"

Mausely's voice interrupted, "That's all well and good Admiral but first if you wouldn't mind, closing the trap but not permanently." Sheepishly the Admiral moved back slightly.

"But how will you…?"

"Trust me Admiral; I want you to make a loop out of the rope, large enough for your body to fit through walking and hold it at arms length from the other side as you set the trap off again." Admiral Pullton considered and then remembered.

"The wooshing sound?" Mausley voice smiled, even from the darkness.

"Yes, a giant hammer actually. Do you understand?" Admiral Pullton nodded and began making the rope into a large loop. When he had done so he struck one of the gear wheels and the trap slowly rest itself. Closing on the rope but not severing it. Taking a few carefully steps he situated himself on the other side of the pit and used his pry-bar on the last brick which activated the trap and then jumped back with the loop held out! The floor gave way and a gigantic hammer the size of Pullton himself appeared from a hole in the ceiling, passing right through the loop and ripping it from his hands. Pullton had the presence of mind to leap back even further as the floor gave out. As he did so he heard the zip of the rope fly past him and become taut as it disappeared into the ceiling above the pit. Admiral Pullton paused for only a moment before the rope moved on its own, becoming rigid, and he heard metal scraping against stone once more. "Well done Admiral!" he heard below. Pullton nearly cheered, but retained his dignity.

"It was your idea Captain." He said openly. There was no response from below aside from Mausley's grunts as he began to slowly pull himself out. Pullton waited a good while before calling down again on Mausley's progress, to which Mausley replied he was simply closer. The Admiral waited a while longer still and then asked again, once more Mausley said he was only 'closer' and suggested the Admiral actually sit down and rest while he could. Pullton did so for a while longer yet again, listening to Mausley's determined and ever slowly approaching grunts. Mausley never stopped to rest, it sounded like, but he still was a great distance down the hole. "Is there anything I can do to speed your progress?"

Pullton _thought_ he heard a deep sigh but wasn't quite sure when Mausley said, "Look, sir, I'm afraid this may take a little longer then either of us would like but unless you set about pulling me out there is only so such progress I can make. Your time would be best served resting, perhaps even to the point of sleeping if you can manage it, and then maybe you can give me a hand out of here, I assure you I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Pullton felt slightly indignant but wisely chose to restrain his tone.

"But surely there is something more I could be doing, perhaps scouting ahead for a way out?" There was a touch of panic in Mausley's voice when it rose up this time.

"Sir I would strongly advise against wandering off on your ow- I mean, scouting on your own. This is a very dangerous place made more dangerous by splitting up. The only reason I did not wait for you was on the off chance you were ahead of me and needed saving! Sir." Pullton now felt truly indignant.

"Mausley I may not be as familiar with this setting as you, but I am an Admiral and before that, a Captain much like yourself. As a Starfleet officer I think I can handle _basic_ reconnaissance at the very least, I am well aware of the dangers and will be certain to utilize everything given to me in this situation, is that clear?" He couldn't help himself from barking his displeasure, even as it echoed off the walls of the corridor but not, from the pit. Mausley was quiet for only a split second.

"With all due respect sir-" but Pullton had heard enough, he was confident now in his ability to handle this 'game' and was certainly not as inept as Mausley seemed to believe.

"I'll not hear a word more of it, in fact I can guarantee I will find us a safer location for _you_ to rest in once you've managed this hole you fell in. I'll even mark the path as you did with my own chalk _and_ return for you if you haven't caught up with me once I find a suitable position for down time. I'm sure you've already tied the end of the rope around yourself so I know you aren't in any danger of falling, nor will the trap close and again seal you in, rest if you need too, I can handle this." He then promptly stood and nodded to himself, before turning on his heel and marching away ignoring the cries of "Admiral!" behind him. The further he got from Mausley commanding shouts however, the more and more his newfound courage drained from him. He was cautious at least, making sure to watch his step and keep his wits about him. He even called out, "I am searching." very confidently every now and then but heard no more of the strange gigantic rolling objects nor did he find himself endangered by an unseen trap.

In fact… the longer he went without finding a trap, the more it began to make him paranoid. There had to be something he was missing, wasn't there? Surely there were more traps ahead each just as deadly as the others weren't there? Yet still there was no sign of a missed trap anywhere. The fear actually began to make Admiral Pullton slow his pace and begin to repeatedly say "I am searching, I am searching, I am searching." He continued his mantra with ever step deeper and deeper down the hallway. Suddenly a change in the feature of the path so startled him he immediately dove to the floor. It was a door. Feeling mollified but still just as paranoid, Pullton lifted himself and considered waiting for Mausley. Once more however, his pride stung him, it _was _only a door. Certainly he could get by a simple door couldn't he? Pullton carefully approached the six by four wooden portal with iron fittings on the left side. He bent forward and was just about to put his hand on the handle when he jerked it back; thinking better of it he bent down more and whispered, "I'm am searching."

He was rewarded and frightened by the nearly deafening sound of the massive objects once again falling and rolling to a halt. Bolstered by his correct use of the phrase he bent forward and inspected the door, but didn't notice anything odd. Now satisfied it was safe, he put his hand out and firmly turned to knob to open it. An empty room with a single wooden table toped with a metal plate and loaf of bread and a single wooden chair greeted him… as did the startled look of an eight foot tall, massively built, green man covered in straggly black hair and clad only in skinned fur who sat in it. Pullton stared with the same shock on his own face before muttering an apology and slowly shutting the door. He had not even turned his back when the creature inside roared and the edge of a battle axe wider then Pullton's belly sank through the wood. With a barely repressed yelp, Pullton immediately turned and ran.

Behind him the door took another tremendous blow before shattering and the green monster of a man gave chase. Pullton was not as fit as he used to be, nor as young, so it was unsurprising that the alien began to catch up to him. He knew he would not be able to reach Mausley before it caught him, and he also did not like the idea of being struck in the back by such a large axe. He turned then, ripping off his pack and holding it before him. "Greetings-I-am-Admiral-Pullton-from-Starfleet-and-I hope-you-will-accept-this-peace-offering!" He all but shrieked. The axe came down bare inches from his face in-between his hands, tearing the pack from them and slamming it into the floor. Pullton's choked cry halted in his throat as he fell backwards, turning even as he did so to try and crawl away. He heard the scraping of the axe as it lifted again and he knew whatever it was was readying another blow. Time seem to slow down; Pullton's life flashed before his eyes. He remember himself as a strong young man with long brown hair and goatee, in pure white armor and a large two handed sword. "…?"

Maulsey was leaping over his head unleashing a primal yell; he wore an ancient impractical pure white armor complete with greaves, cuirass, pauldrons, and gauntlets but no helm; instead his brown hair flowed freely behind him as he soared over the Admiral's prone position. The massive two handed sword, the same color and shape as Mausley's armor clutched overhead as he brought it down in a deadly arch. Pullton didn't even have time to follow him as Mausley flew overhead, charging forward while Pullton crawled back. He didn't need to hear the sickening slash, nor the blood curdling scream either. It was all he could do to duck his head under his hands, in a ball, like a coward. Silence followed, and finally, metal boots echoed off the stones. Pullton barely moved his hands when a firm metal gauntlet gripped his shoulder.

"Are you alright Admiral?" The warm and worried voice said; Pullton looked up to see before him the chiseled features of Mausley and the eyes of a warrior, no, a hero; Pullton could have sworn there was a halo of light around his head.

"Muh-muh-Mausley?" He barely was able to say.

"For the moment." Maulsey smiled. Pullton came to himself and whipped around. Whatever it was laid in a heap of black fur and animal skins on the floor, a pool of green surrounded it.

"How did you-? When did you-? What-?" The Admiral stammered, Maulsey only offered his gauntleted hand.

"It's alright Admiral, everything is going to be alright now."

"But but…" Then the Admiral felt himself again, his position, and the watchful eyes of Maulsey; he forced himself to stand. Without accepting Mausley's help he rose and dusted himself off, clearing his throat. "What was that mad thing?" He finally said as gruffly as he could manage. Mausley looked back at the body, regretfully.

"A Troll I think…" He said offhandedly. "Afraid I couldn't stop to ask."

"But, But, I searched the door for traps!" Pullton said indignantly, Mausley smiled at him in a sad way.

"Ah, that should have been where you said out loud 'I am listening.'" before Pullton could Object Maulsey held up a hand, "Not that I would expect you to know that. These games have very intricate rules Admiral and it took me many tries to figure most of them out." He said. Pullton once more remembered the blood stained cloth, and the chalk and felt the fool.

"Right. Mausley, listen. About the messages, you've probably saved my life more times than I can-" Before the words were out of his mouth a tortured scream echoed down the hallway. Pullton jumped, Maulsey turned and half stepped before the Admiral protectively. "Was that a woman?" Pullton gasped.

"Cat?" Mausley frowned, "Can you run Admiral?" Maulsely asked without turning back.

"I-I-I, yes, I-" Pullton stammered.

"Good, let's go." He then took off down the hall with Pullton huffing behind him. Despite the much heavier collection of armor he wore Mausley easily outdistanced the now unburdened Admiral. When Mausley came to the door well ahead of the Admiral he didn't pause as he lifted his foot and kick it in, dramatically making the portal explode into splinters. He disappeared into the room before Pullton could catch up, Pullton made a mental note to stop sitting behind his desk so often and get out for more than inspections; out of breath the Admiral took a moment longer to reach the doorway. Another yelp made him jump again, looking quickly in the door he saw…! Mausley standing beside the robot now in a very frilly pink Elizabethan dress and what had to be QT only she had pointed ears, an enormous bust and was dressed in a thin green bathing suit with a wrap around her waist.

"Captain I was just preventing Chess from escaping." The robot was saying.

"I do not know of who thou speakeths! _I_ am Oakleaf Greenwind Elven sorceress of the forest court of bracken woods rest! Seventh member of the Aragonian council! Holder of the sacred chalice of Moonwid-ow-don't pull my ear!" QT yelped again, Mausley was trying to separate both of them.

"Now now, Cat you know badgering the DMP' Character only makes the story take longer." He was sighing, the robot crossed her arms and huffed out her cheeks again.

"I still refuse to be this 'damsel in distress'." QT rubbed her ear and did a twirl, raising her staff high.

"Fear not, for thou brave Knight Sir Mausley hath come to saveth you and thou art no longer in distress!" She said in a high musical tone, Cat merely puffed out her cheeks more and Mausley again stepped in.

"How did you two get here?" Only at this did the Robot turn away, but QT answered too and their words tripped over each other.

"Tis I who heard the plaintive cries coming from this lone hallway, far from the east in mine wooded home, whereby through the arcane arts I whisked will of wisp to yon further reaches-

"I freed myself from the chains on my wrists and incapacitated the few guards, removing the steel door and bypassing several taps before running into 'her' coming from the other door across the room-" Mausley held up his hands to stop both of them.

"Very good." He then motioned to the QT, "Now, how do we get out of here?" For a mere moment, QT narrowed her eyes and she had the same deadly look from before.

"What?" She said with a hint of anger. Mausley sighed deeply, turned to Cat and back then suddenly bowed grandly.

"My dearest Lady Greenwind, we t'would be most grateful if thou wouldst assist us with thy divine powers, nay, tis an honor to beg the boon of thy favor." He said as congenially and bravely as possible; Pullton was surprised. QT smiled brightly, all hints of danger gone from her as she suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Beautiful and galliant, oh well done Captain." She gushed nearly dropping her staff to clap and hop in place, Cat suddenly thrust a finger at her.

"Ah! You broke character." She said victoriously, QT looked at her absently.

"What? Oh I... DRAT!" she stamped her foot then suddenly shrugged. "Oh well, it was getting boring anyway, once you fell down that pit all I had to watch was this bumbling fool. It's a shame you marked the path Mausley, I would have really enjoyed watching him squirm." She gave Pullton a look like a cat cornering a mouse. "BUT! I suppose the game is up, at least for you two." Mausley stepped once more in-between her and Admiral Pullton.

"Gracious and most Elegant Greenwind, won't you pity this impossible dreamer and stave off the wrath of this dangerous land with thy fair magics?" Maulsey bowed again, kissing the top of her hand. QT was once again taken by his flowery speech, she bit her finger and her eyes nearly watered.

"I supooooose I could let him off the hook this time, he is Starlfeet command material right?" She sighed dreamily, QT did another twirl somehow appearing directly next to Pullton and draping her arm across his shoulders. "Oh alright, alright. You've won this round my Knight, your Bishop is safe but before I send you all back, he must answer me just, one, riddle." She smiled cruelly. Mausely looked worried, Cat looked like she would intervene, but QT then raised a single finger. "Ah ah ah! No help from you two!" Suddenly Maulsey and Cat were both frozen in space. Pullton felt beads of sweat on his brow, and his throat tightened despite the fact her bust was rubbing against his arm. Here stood a Q, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, who for some reason latched onto Mausley much like the first did to Captain Picard long ago. Here was a being who had single handedly turned all of Mausley's crew into cats and by her strange powers given them the ability to perform the functions of everyday crew without Mausley noticing the change.

What's more she had interceded every single time the situation of his crew was questioned, changing reality to suit her whim and keep the game going as long as she wanted. Now Mausley and even the miracle robot Cat could not help him, he was completely at her mercy and if he didn't know the answer she might very well wipe him from existence. "Now My dear Admiral… Riddle me this little that's..." She turned to him and planted that same finger on his nose. Pullton's heart quickened and he prepared himself for the worst. "…Why O' Why did Starlfeet crew Mausley's ship with cats?" The question was genuine, Pullton looked at her, and she seemed honestly curious. Pullton's. jaw. dropped. QT knit her brows, "I'm serious, why would Starfleet send such a magnificent Captain into the delta quadrant with a crew of nothing but cats? I can see why you would give him the sentient wind up toy, but that was after he got back. You could have at least put one of those Caitians on his ship if you all wanted him to have a crew of nothing but felines, but domestic terran house cats!"

She pursed her lips, "I admit when I first found the Captain merrily sailing through the system with Borgs and whathaveyou fleeing from him I was intrigued. When I saw all the cats I was fascinated. So I suppose I have you all to thank for introducing us, I really don't know what I would do without him now. I can absolutely see why Q spoke so much about you humans. So clever, crafty and imaginative but I'll bet even he would be surprised by giving over an entire Galaxy class starship to cats. So please, enlighten me. Why did you do it?" Pullton was so shocked, so flabbergasted, so absolutely floored he couldn't speak right away. Eventually, especially with her staring, he spoke.

"He didn't tell you?" Now QT looked a bit taken back.

"Well I, it just never came up, I, suppose. I mean… I could ask him, but I'm a 'Q' I should know these things! But, I don't so, I, um…" She then snapped her head back to him. "I don't want to, that's why I'm asking you!" she all but snarled, her arm around his neck was a bit tighter.

"I don't know!" He yelped. QT looked at him curiously, severely, and her eyes burned. Literally. "I swear I don't, you can ask Mausley, I know nothing about it! I thought you did it!" He pleaded. QT's eye widened in surprise.

"Me! Why of all the-! You think-?" Yet she stopped and looked thoughtful, "Why didn't I think of that?" She mused, then pointed back at him severely. "Or better yet, why didn't 'Q'? He could have turned the entire crew of the _Enterprise_ into cats but he didn't, oh won't that be fun to hang over his head! Imagine it, cats, in space! Ha! Oh wait…" Then she looked thoughtful again, she stood there hanging onto the Admiral for a long while before he caught himself holding his breath and inhaled sharply. "Hmmm?" QT turned to him, as if just remembering he was there. "Oh right! Well I suppose, you can go." She released him and he was about to sigh in relief until she again seized him by his cloak. "BUT!" She pulled him forward, grinning like a lioness. "Until I find out why his crew is nothing but Cats no one else will, do I make myself clear?" Admiral Pullton nodded with the full authority of Starfleet on his shoulders. "Great!" she said in a chipper tone and again snapped her fingers.

…

Admiral Pullton expected his life to be over. He expected his body to appear hanging over a Cardassian dinner table with hungry eyes glaring at him and an apple in his mouth. He did _not_ expect to find himself in Mausley's arms on the bridge of the Abyssinian.

"Erm, Admiral, are you alright?" Mausley said stoically setting the Admiral down gently, Pullton adjusted his shirt reflexively while looking around himself, but didn't answer. "Well done sir, I assume you answered correctly?" Mausley chanced again, Pullton didn't look at him for a moment, instead continuing to search around him.

"Is she really…?" He said shakily, looking around himself; the bridge was occupied by the robot and the other cats, but no sign of QT. Mausley, sighed slightly through tight lips.

"Who can say Admiral? One never really knows, but for the moment we seem to be alright." The robot then moved up to them.

"Shall I start a preliminary scan, sir?" Pullton jumped again, and rubbed the palms of his hands on his legs, Mausley only smiled graciously.

"Yes, but only to see if everyone is accounted for and lets find out if there was any damage, oh and perhaps how much time has past?" The robot nodded and moved to the back up the ramp to one of the science stations. Mausley turned and looked at Pullton then. "Well Admiral. I'd just like to apologize for all of this, I never expected her to follow me back from the Delta Quadrant, but one can never really tell when the Collective is involved. I hope you were unharmed?" Again the Admiral didn't answer, but he did look at Mausley in something of a daze, mumbling something along the lines of 'quite alright, fine fine.' until Mausley cleared his throat and tried again. "Ah, Admiral Pullton won't you join me in my ready room? Perhaps we can then discuss what it was you wished to ask me before we were interrupted."

"Oh, no!" Pullton suddenly shouted, drawing the looks of all the cats and the robot on the bridge. "No that's… quite alright." He said carefully and then straightened his shirt uniform even further. "Mausley… I think we're done here." He nodded then walked authoritatively to the turbo lift.

"Are you sure Admiral? These no sense in…" He began to say but left it go as Pullton spun in place with a strange complexion, shaking his head violently. Mausley and the rest of the crew stared at him quietly, still as statues.

"Captain Mausley, thank you." He said firmly, he then turned and exited the bridge without another word. He collected his workers and walked as calmly off the Abyssinian as possible. After that, Admiral Pullton enlisted himself in one of Starfleet's exercise programs for both mental and physical health. He and his crew would not inspect another ship, base or even port, for some time. Mausley and his crew on the other hand were immediately sent back out on further missions as their ship and status was given the all clear. As for the report about Captain Mausley's infamous crew? The document goes on to describe the inner workings of the Abyssinian in a very official and straightforward tone. There is no mention about the Admirals thoughts and feelings aside from an ever present acknowledgement of Mausley's skill and the crews efficiency, the absolute word on the report which summed the entirety of the Admirals experience on the U.S.S. Abyssinian however, is as follows: Inconclusive.


End file.
